Coração de Mãe
by UK-Underworld King
Summary: Enquanto enfrenta as dificuldades de um vida e emprego insatisfatórios, Haku de repente se vê com uma garotinha para criar e proteger, descobrindo as alegrias e dificuldades hilárias de uma das mais marcantes etapas da vida de qualquer mulher: ser mãe. Português BR.
1. Encontro

Hello al... *ahem* Quer dizer, olá a todos!

Para aqueles que não me conhecem, meu nome é UK - Underworld King, seu escritor e mestre dos mundos inferiores (apesar de só em título).

De qualquer maneira, antes que comecem as piadas com meu apelido; não, eu não sou da Ucrania, sou brasileiro e, portanto, minha linguagem nativa é o português. Até agora só tenho escrito fics em inglês, então me perdoem se meu português está meio enferrujado.

Agora falando sobre a fic propriamente dita; esta é uma idéia que me veio a cabeça faz algum tempo. Basicamente, trata da nossa querida cantora melancólica enfrentando o maior desafio de toda mulher e aprendendo o que significa ser mãe. E antes que vocês vão imaginando coisas, **Não**, essa não é uma fic envolvendo gravidez. Simplesmente abordo a outra maneira que existe para alguém se tornar mãe. Vocês vão entender logo o que eu digo.

Ah, e antes que me esqueça: _preciso de um_ beta-reader (revisor, acho que seria a tradução na nossa língua)_ com domínio de português._ Nada de muito avançado, mas que consiga verificar a gramática.

Bem, é isso por enquanto. Aproveitem e boa leitura!

* * *

_Prólogo: Encontro_

Desde que conseguia se lembrar, Yowane Haku nunca fora muita amiga da Senhora Sorte, ou a mais realizada das pessoas. De fato, ela tinha motivos de sobra para reclamar sobre o rumo que sua vida estava tomando ultimamente.

Desde criança, Haku sonhava em cuidar dos outros. Seu sonho era ser médica, de preferência uma pediatra. Seus pais sentiam orgulho de seu objetivo e a encorajavam. No entanto, Haku enfrentara alguns problemas enquanto ainda na escola. Garotos e garotas a consideravam esquisita por se dedicar tanto aos estudos e por sua aparência: uma garota de cabelos prateados e olhos vermelhos. Felizmente ela fizera alguns amigos e isso tornara a escola suportável.

Ao se formar, ela começara a procurar por um emprego e por uma escola de enfermagem onde pudesse se aperfeiçoar, porém foi forçada a se mudar para outra cidade, saindo de baixo das asas protetoras de seus pais. Ainda assim, eles lhe visitavam em feriados e a ajudavam a pagar pelo apartamento que alugara.

Foi então que Haku percebeu que o mundo não era um lugar muito gentil...

A cidade para a qual se mudara era uma metrópole urbana e Haku, tendo vivido e sido criada em uma cidade pequena, era constantemente acostada por algum estranho ou outro, procurando "convidá-la para um lugar divertido". Ela sabia que todos só estavam interessados em uma coisa: seu corpo. Haku sabia que era atraente: peitos grandes, pernas longas e corpo em forma de ampulheta. Porém, ela sempre fora muito tímida quando em contato com o sexo oposto. Jamais tivera um namorado e nenhum garoto realmente lhe chamava a atenção.

Talvez ela devesse ter pegado leve em seus estudos e tentado vencer sua timidez. De qualquer maneira, Haku fora um dia perseguida por um homem particularmente insistente (ou "tarado" como ela os chamava) e tinha a suspeita de que o sujeito estava só esperando que ela fosse para algum lugar com pouca gente e... sorte a de Haku que naquele momento um jovem lhe aproximou e começou a falar como se fossem namorados, o que fez com que o sujeito desistisse.

Haku olhava de soslaio para ver quando o homem sairia e se virou para o estranho que a salvara, agradecendo-o:

- Não foi nada. Não gostei do jeito com que ele te olhou. Caras assim me deixam nauseado. – o estranho, que Haku viria mais tarde a saber se chamava Honne Dell, lhe falou.

Dell, um jovem de cabelos prateados e olhos vermelhos muito similares aos de Haku, e ela se tornaram bons amigos, apesar da atitude um tanto sarcástica e rude do jovem. ("Honestamente. Você anda por ai com um decote desses e espera que _não reparem_?" ele lhe dissera uma vez. "Sorte a sua que sou um cara legal, ou você estaria de quatro agora," ele caminharia mais tarde para casa, naquele dia, com uma marca vermelha em formato de mão na sua bochecha esquerda). Dell também a apresentou para um grupo de amigos que consistiam de um homem (ela só percebera mais tarde) de cabelos roxos chamado Kamui Gakupo, uma loira de olhos azuis com uma atitude um tanto quanto... discutível, chamada Lily e (para sua maior surpresa e coincidência) a dona do complexo de apartamentos em que morava, Sakine Meiko.

Haku rapidamente adotou o grupo como seus novos amigos naquela cidade. Eles eram boas pessoas, apesar de cada um ter suas... estranhezas. Primeiro, Dell, como mencionado anteriormente, era direto e não media as palavras a ponto de ser considerado rude. Ele também não era muito sociável de acordo com os outros, mas não tolerava violência contra mulheres. Quando Haku perguntara porque, ninguém soube lhe responder e Dell simplesmente a ignorará, fumando aquele cigarro que sempre parecia estar presente em seus lábios, como se fosse uma parte de seu corpo. De acordo com Gakupo, o grupo já tentara convencê-lo a largar o habito, mas Dell parecia se tornar surdo sempre que alguém tentava "educá-lo" sobre como levar uma vida saudável.

Meiko era alcoólatra certificada. Sempre que o grupo se encontrava era ela quem trazia a cerveja ou saque para eles. Gakupo não bebia (felizmente) e frequentemente ficava encarregado de levar uma Lily e Meiko inconscientes de volta para casa. As duas simplesmente não sabiam dosar o álcool. Meiko também tinha um temperamento esquentado e quando bêbada não media palavras. Porém ela era alguém que sabia escutar e em quem se podia contar nas horas difíceis (isto é, se não estivesse se recuperando de uma ressaca).

Lily... Haku não sabia por onde começar. Primeiro, a loira estava sempre lançando olhares de aprovação quando falava de seu guarda roupa (que consistia em várias roupas com um generoso decote) e Haku podia jurar que uma vez ela vira Lily umedecer seus lábios enquanto olhava para seus peitos. Porém ela também flertava com Gakupo, para o constrangimento do homem, e frequentemente seus tópicos envolviam a vida amorosa de alguém ou o último cara com que saíra. Outro dia, fora uma mulher. Haku não sabia se Lily era homossexual ou bi e, francamente, preferia não saber. Já era o suficiente saber que havia caras atrás de suas saias.

Gakupo era praticamente a única pessoa composta (leia-se: normal) no grupo. Ele era um jovem empresário de sucesso e fora educado em uma família que prezava cavalheirismo acima de tudo em seus homens. No entanto, ele sempre andava por aí com uma katana. Haku achava que a família de Gakupo provavelmente descendia de algum clã samurai ou algo parecido, pois a única vez em que lhe foi permitido examinar a arma, ela notara que a dita katana não só era bem conservada como também era afiada.

Mesmo assim, o grupo fora fundamental para que Haku conseguisse se habituar a vida na cidade grande. Foi então, quando começou com seu emprego em um hospital no centro da cidade, que Haku se desiludiu por completo.

O local era bem cuidado e equipado e tinha bastante leitos, porém a direção do hospital sempre reclamava de falta de verbas, cobrando preços de seus pacientes com plano de saúde que beiravam extorsão. Haku já ouvira falar sobre como a administração de alguns hospitais não era capaz de gerenciar seus recursos ou tirava proveito destes.

Ouvindo as constantes reclamações de seus superiores, Haku até mesmo se prontificara para fazer a contabilidade se fosse o caso (ela sempre fora boa com números), porém a única respostava que teve foi um médico zangado berrando consigo, dizendo que ela o estava acusando de má administração. Haku se encolhera e jamais abrirá a boca novamente no trabalho, somente respondendo quando lhe era perguntado algo.

As outras enfermeiras também não gostavam dela, apesar de algumas estarem na mesma escola de enfermagem que Haku. Ela frequentemente ouvia algumas dizendo como Haku "convencerá" seus professores a lhe darem notas boas. Haku não era uma mulher de brigar e não gostava de discutir com os outros, além do mais, era possível que seus superiores usassem algo assim como desculpa para expulsá-la, então ela ficava quieta frente a estas acusações absurdas.

Seu trabalho em si também não era muito satisfatório. Três vezes Haku fora instruída a não dar atendimento a algumas crianças, pois, aparentemente, seus pais não haviam quitado sua conta com o hospital. Haku também era obrigada a dar certos tipos de remédio a alguns pacientes, mesmo quando ela sabia que estes não eram os melhores para combaterem os sintomas de uma determinada doença. Ela viera a saber mais tarde, que o hospital tinha convênio com os fabricantes de tais medicamentos e se recusava a fazer negócios com outros laboratórios.

Se não fosse o fato de que aquele fora o único hospital que aceitara uma pessoa sem experiência na área, Haku teria se demitido. Porém, demissão não seria uma boa marca em seu currículo tão cedo em sua vida profissional.

Frustrada com o seu trabalho e com os olhares decepcionados daqueles a que recusara serviço, combinado com o fato de que seus queridos pais vieram a falecer em um acidente de carro, Haku começara a aceitar o convite de Meiko e Lily para uma bebida. A mulher de cabelos prateados viera então a descobrir que álcool e ela não se misturavam muito bem, mas continuara a afogar suas decepções e mágoas, ignorando a frustração com o emprego e impressão de que sua vida estava lentamente se tornando mais frustrante e deprimente.

Para completar, o banco em que seus pais mantinham sua conta falirá devido à crise financeira e não havia previsão para algum tipo de ressarcimento. A casa de seus pais também fora a leilão, já que Haku não tinha dinheiro o suficiente para pagá-la. A única razão pela qual Haku não se desesperará e se voltara para algo mais drástico (como drogas) era o apoio de Gakupo e dos outros (até mesmo Dell, que pelo menos conseguia fazer com que sua mente desviasse de pensamentos deprimentes com seus comentários inoportunos).

Haku continuara a beber, só não virando uma segunda Meiko, porque ela parava antes de cair dura no chão, sabendo que teria trabalho no dia seguinte. Como o local onde se encontravam era a poucas quadras de onde morava, Haku conseguia chegar a pé (cambaleando durante todo caminho) em seu apartamento. Foi em um destes dias, após mais uma vez afogar as mágoas em cerveja, que Haku se deparará com algo que mudaria sua vida...

Enquanto voltava para casa, tentando manter seu equilíbrio e lutando para não cair, Haku só conseguia pensar em como sua vida parecia estar estacada. Ela ainda não conseguira uma vaga em outros hospitais e viva de favor. Meiko aceitará mantê-la no apartamento desde que conseguisse arranjar um emprego melhor para pagar o aluguel.

_Mas nenhuma sorte até agora... _Haku pensou.

Foi então que ela tropeçou em uma garrafa que rolara para longe de uma pilha de lixo em um beco próximo indo ao chão, porém ela conseguirá colocar as suas mãos na frente para aparar a queda e evitar um nariz quebrado. Haku ficara algum tempo deitada no chão e, naquele momento, para sua maior sorte, começara a chover.

_Nenhuma sorte mesmo... _Haku reforçou seu pensamento anterior, lentamente levantando sua cabeça, com uma expressão triste em seu rosto. _Ótimo. Agora vou chegar em casa ensopada. Como se já não fosse o suficiente essa tonteira, o zumbido na minha cabeça, o choro de criança e... perai. _a mente de Haku parou por completo quando o som lhe alcançara os ouvidos e ela perceberá o que era.

Haku então se apoiou em seus braços e identificou a origem do som. Olhando para o beco onde estava a pilha de lixo, ela viu uma caixa de papelão aberta. Tonteira e outros sintomas do álcool foram esquecidos enquanto Haku se levantava e caminhava até a caixa e, para sua surpresa, encontrou uma criança de cabelos azul-esverdeados dentro desta enrolada em jornais.

Haku olhou em volta e para a criança novamente, imaginando o que ela estaria fazendo ali. Foi então que ela finalmente percebera: aquela criança havia sido provavelmente abandonada, se ela estava em meio a um monte de lixo.

A mulher de cabelos prateados então segurou a criança chorosa com suas mãos e a retirou da caixa de papelão, mantendo-a coberta pelos jornais para que ela tivesse pelo menos alguma proteção contra a chuva. Olhando novamente para os lados e vendo que não havia ninguém, Haku decidiu que não podia deixar uma criança que parecia não ter mais que um ano, sozinha, no meio da rua.

A enfermeira então abraçou a criança contra o próprio peito e partiu em direção a sua casa em um passo mais apressado. Haku tomou algum tempo para notar que a criança havia parado de chorar...

* * *

Uma breve nota: Para aqueles que estão curiosos a idade dos personagens é:

Haku - 18

Meiko - 22

Lily - 19

Gakupo - 23

Dell- 19


	2. Nome

Segundo capítulo! E ainda esperando um beta-reader, ou até mesmo comentários...

De qualquer maneira, as coisas começam a ficar mais engraçadas daqui pra frente.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Nome**

Haku estava ensopada ao chegar em casa. Deixando seus sapatos na porta, ela foi até a sala e sentou-se com a garotinha ainda em seu colo. Foi então que as consequências de o que fizera realmente lhe vieram a mente.

Haku olhou para a garotinha, que parecia estar bocejando. Sem duvida, ela parecia não ter mais que um ano de idade. Ela também estava suja e suas roupas esfarrapadas. A enfermeira decidiu que não deveria ser bom para uma garotinha ficar naquele estado.

_Ok, tenho de me organizar. Primeiro, verificar se ela possui ferimentos. Depois, ligar para a delegacia de polícia e ver se há alguma notícia sobre uma criança desaparecida. _Haku pensou.

Ela então levou a garotinha até seu banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, rapidamente retirando as roupas sujas da criança e as descartando. Enquanto banhava a garotinha, que parecia estar contente rindo na água quente de uma maneira que só as crianças pequenas conseguiam, Haku não encontrara nenhum ferimento ou possíveis sinais de agressão. Ela suspirou em alívio. Menos uma preocupação.

Após terminar de limpar a garota, Haku então se deparou com um dilema: ela não tinha nada com o que vestir a garotinha, exceto suas roupas que com certeza ficariam muito grandes. Mesmo assim, melhor aquilo do que deixar a criança com frio logo após o banho.

Haku foi até seu quarto e pegou a menor camiseta que tinha, colocando-a na menina. Como previra, a roupa era muito grande e quase caia pelos ombros da criança, mas pelo menos parecia lhe dar algum conforto. Levando a criança até a sala, Haku a colocou no sofá e disse para ficar quieta. A garotinha apenas a olhou com aqueles grandes olhos verde-azulados parecendo curiosa.

- Um... você... entendeu o que eu disse? – Haku perguntou. Ela então notou que estava falando com um criança pequena que, pelo visto, ainda nem conseguia falar. – Claro que não... – Haku suspirou e pegou o telefone, discando para a delegacia de polícia mais próxima.

Enquanto a mulher de cabelos prateados falava com um atendente, perguntando se haviam notícias sobre alguma criança desaparecida ou algo do gênero, a garotinha olhou para o modesto apartamento ao seu redor.

O local era simples com uma estande de livros, uma mesinha de centro, o sofá cinza onde estavam sentadas e uma TV. A cozinha ficava no mesmo cômodo em que estavam, com um fogão pequeno de duas bocas e uma geladeira. Havia também uma mesa de jantar redonda para quatro pessoas. Um pequeno corredor dava acesso a dois quartos e o banheiro. O local não era lá muito organizado, havia alguns livros e pratos sujos na pia, mas pelo menos era limpo em sua maior parte.

Haku agradecerá ao atendente após seu chamado não ter dado muito resultado, não havendo nenhuma notícia sobre crianças desaparecidas ou perdidas. Ela então colocou o fone no gancho e suspirou de novo, se virando e olhando para a garotinha, que lhe retribuiu com um olhar curioso de seus grandes olhos.

- O que vou fazer agora? Eu honestamente quero ajudar, mas... – Haku falou, mais para si do que para a garotinha. Ela não tinha como sustentar uma criança pequena, morando de favor como estava e com uma renda que mal dava para se manter.

Foi então que a garotinha se inclinou no sofá e começou a engatinhar até Haku, sentando-se ao lado da jovem de cabelos prateados e tocando-a com a sua pequena mão, como se quisesse consolar a enfermeira. Haku ficou surpresa pelo gesto e não pode deixar de sorrir. Ela sempre gostara de crianças, apesar de tudo.

A porta para seu apartamento então se abriu e Meiko entrou, fazendo com que a jovem de cabelos prateados olhasse para ela.

- Ei, Haku-chan. Eu tenho que falar sobre... – Meiko parou quando ela notou que Haku não estava só no apartamento. Ela olhou para a garotinha e então para Haku. E de volta para a garotinha.

Silêncio se seguiu...

Foi então que Haku percebeu que Meiko estava lhe perguntando com os olhos sobre aquela situação e se apresou a dizer:

- E-Eu posso explicar! Bem... é que... – de certa forma, Haku nem sabia como ela podia se explicar.

- Só uma pergunta... – Meiko disse, interrompendo sua inquilina. – Quem é o pai?

Haku corou um tom rubro ao perceber o que Meiko estava perguntando. Ela rapidamente sacudiu sua cabeça e disse:

- Ela não é minha!

- Então o que? Algum parente? – Meiko perguntou, ainda aparentando confusão.

- Bem... você vê...

Haku então narrou como ela encontrará a garotinha a caminho de casa, perto de uma pilha de lixo e a trouxera para o apartamento, banhou-lhe e tentara obter informação se a criança era desaparecida ou algo assim, somente para sair de mãos vazias. Meiko ficara quieta durante todo o tempo, apenas olhando de Haku para a garotinha sentada entre elas, que continuava a olhar de uma para outra com curiosidade.

Após a enfermeira de olhos vermelhos ter terminado, Meiko suspirou:

- Então, o que você pensa em fazer agora?

- Bem... – enquanto Haku falava, a garotinha engatinhou em direção a Meiko. – Não tenho certeza. Talvez entregá-la ao Serviço de Proteção Infantil, ou algo assim.

- Sei... e você acha que ela vai simplesmente ser adotada? Muita gente está com problemas financeiros por causa da crise e, francamente, duvido que considerem adotar uma criança em tempos como esses. – Meiko disse.

Haku sabia daquilo. As pessoas já estavam cheias de problemas nesses tempos, ela sabia disso melhor do que ninguém, mas o que mais ela podia fazer? Mesmo assim... o pensamento de simplesmente deixar a criança em cuidados de estranhos e não ter idéia se ela teria um bom futuro ou não lhe deixava um gosto amargo na boca.

Foi então que as duas ouvira um "dá-dá" e Meiko notou que a garotinha estava tentando subir em seu colo. Haku observou enquanto que a mulher mais velha pegava a garotinha com suas mãos e a sentara em seu colo. Meiko então abriu um raro sorriso para a criança.

- Tenho de admitir, você é bem fofinha. – Meiko falou.

Logo após, seu sorriso transformou-se em um de nervosismo quando a garotinha agarrou um de seus seios com suas pequenas mãos. Meiko pareceu ficar paralisada, seu rosto ganhando um tom vermelho enquanto que a garotinha tocava seu busto como se fosse algum brinquedo. Haku olhou para o lado, corando.

Meiko agarrou a garotinha e a ergueu no ar, fazendo com que seus bracinhos não pudessem mais alcançar seu corpo enquanto que ela apenas os balançava no ar. Meiko apenas a olhou, mas não pareceu zangada:

- Essas crianças de hoje em dia... – Meiko suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça. – Aqui. – ela então estendeu a garotinha para Haku, que a pegou em seus braços e a colocou em seu colo. – E então, ela tem algum nome?

- Não. Não encontrei nenhuma identificação ou... – Haku parou de falar abruptamente, com uma expressão surpresa em seu rosto, que começara a tomar um tom vermelho.

Meiko a olhou com curiosidade e logo percebeu o que era. A garotinha estava agora apertando os seios bem-desenvolvidos de Haku, que apenas podia ficar mais vermelha a cada segundo. Meiko não pode deixar de conter uma risadinha e apontou:

- Parece que ela gostou de você.

Haku então segurou a garotinha ao alcance de seus braços enquanto ela apenas a olhava e produzia os sons que qualquer infante que não sabia falar usava para se comunicar. Meiko então manteve um sorriso bem-humorado em seu rosto enquanto dizia:

- Bom, então vamos ter de dar um nome a ela. – Haku olhou para Meiko, deixando escapar um "hã?" inconscientemente trazendo a criança mais para perto de si. – Bem, não podemos ficar chamando ela só de "garotinha" ou algo assim.

- Espera aí. Você tá dizendo... – Haku ficou tão surpresa ao perceber o que Meiko estava sugerindo que acabou se inclinando para o lado e sua perna roçou no controle remoto da TV no sofa, ligando esta.

Haku então depositou a garotinha no chão, que imediatamente se virou para a TV no momento em que esta ligou e, como qualquer outra criança, pareceu encantada pelas imagens transmitidas pelo dispositivo, engatinhando até este.

- Olha, eu posso ser como sou; estourada, impaciente e tudo mais, mas eu não vou deixar uma criança abandonada no meio da rua. – Meiko disse.

- M-mas... eu não tenho como pagar você pelo aluguel de duas pessoas e... – Haku protestou, porém Meiko a interrompeu.

- Bobagem. Se dinheiro é o problema, então vamos falar com Gakupo. Você disse uma vez que é boa com contas não? Bem, ele vive reclamando que não consegue achar ninguém pra substituir o contador dele que se aposentou.

- Olha... não que eu não aprecie o que você está fazendo, mas... não quero incomodar vocês com mais um custo extra.

- Eu sei, eu sei... é o tipo de pessoa que você é. – Meiko disse, balançando a cabeça. – Mas eu não estou dizendo que vou cobrir os custos de criar a garota.

Enquanto as duas conversavam, a garotinha assistia a um show ao vivo passando na TV. Ela parecera tão entretida que começou a bater suas mãozinhas enquanto tentando cantar a música. Haku suspirou e finalmente decidiu ceder aos argumentos de Meiko:

- Está bem, está bem... eu vou falar com ele.

- É só até você conseguir encontrar um emprego em algum outro hospital. Sei como você quer ser uma médica e todo resto.

- Pediatra. – Haku a corrigiu.

- É, isso. Agora, falando sério, qual é o nome que você vai dar pra ela? – Meiko perguntou com um sorriso quase que infantil.

- Você parece muito animada com a idéia, não? – Haku apontou, cerrando seus olhos.

- Não leve a mal. Eu gosto de crianças, mas seria um péssimo exemplo como mãe. Já você me parece o tipo maternal.

- A-acha mesmo? – Haku perguntou, corando novamente.

- Claro!

Haku então se pôs a pensar no Meiko havia lhe dito e dar um nome a garotinha. Foi então que as duas ouviram o som de palmas da menina que continuava a assistir o show e tentava reproduzir a música com seus sons incoerentes de bebê.

- Acho que ela é fã de música. – Meiko disse, observando a menininha.

- Música... som... – foi então que uma idéia veio a Haku. – É isso! Miku!

- Hein? – Meiko perguntou.

- O nome dela. Que tal Hatsune Miku?

- Hum... Hatsune Miku... é, até que soa bem.

Haku se levantou e foi até a garotinha, que parou de bater palmas e tentar imitar o cantor ao sentir Haku se ajoelhando próximo a ela. Haku sorriu para a menina enquanto falava:

- Então, que acha? Hatsune Miku?

A garotinha pareceu sorrir e fez menção de quere ir no colo de Haku, que a pegou em seus braços e olhou para a menina, agora com o nome de Miku, com carinho.

- Hatsune Miku... – ela repetiu, aproximando a pequena Miku para perto de si.

- Talvez você devesse incluir seu nome de família em algum lugar se vai realmente ser a mãe dela. – Meiko sugeriu.

- Você ach... – Haku parou de falar outra vez ao sentir pequenas mãozinhas apertando seus seios. Ela não precisava olhar para saber quem era.

Meiko não conseguiu conter o riso ao ver a cena se repetir. Ela então falou:

- Sabe, dizem que o seio é um símbolo de maternidade. Talvez ela realmente tenha te reconhecido como a mãe dela.

Haku não sabia se devia responder ou falar com Miku. No fim, suas bochechas tomaram a decisão por ela e coraram um tom rubro.

- / - / - / - / - / -

Após sua conversa com Meiko, Haku decidirá ajeitar seu quarto de modo que Miku pudesse dormir com ela. Já que não possuía um berço, Haku decidiu que Miku teria de por hora dormir em sua cama. Já que a jovem de cabelos prateados não se mexia muito em seus sono, ela não precisava se preocupar em sem querer rolar para cima de Miku.

- Bem, acho que já é hora de dormirmos, não concorda? – Haku perguntou à garotinha em seus braços.

Miku bocejou, parecendo concordar com as palavras de sua nova mãe. Haku sorriu novamente e foi até o banheiro preparar Miku e a si mesma para dormir. Após isso ela levou a garotinha de cabelos azulados para a cama e a cobriu com um cobertor colocando-a próxima a parede e deitando-se do lado dela, assim não haveria o perigo de Miku se mexer em seu sono e acabar caindo.

Haku deu "boa noite" a mais nova inquilina de seu apartamento, que rapidamente dormiu, após se aproximar e deitar-se, grudada em Haku. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir, pensando o quanto aquela garotinha era bonitinha e fofa. Com estes pensamentos, Haku adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte, Haku acordou e lentamente se espreguiçou. Foi então que ela sentiu algo molhado. Olhando para sua camisa ela viu uma grande mancha de baba no seu seio esquerdo e olhando para Miku, que continuava a dormir, ela notou o que parecia ser um sorriso de satisfação no rosto da garotinha.

_Espero que isso não vire um habito... _Haku pensou, uma grande gota escorrendo atrás de sua cabeça.


	3. Adoção

Novo capítulo!

Um agredecimento a minha beta-reader AnnykaCullen!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Adoção**

Dell não podia tirar os olhos da pequena garotinha que estava alegremente brincando com uma cebola Negi que Haku havia lhe dado na falta de um brinquedo. A garotinha parecera gostar do vegetal enquanto Haku selecionava ingredientes para fazer um sanduíche aquela manhã. A mulher de cabelos prateados também esquentara um pouco de leite (uma das poucas coisas que ela conseguia fazer em uma cozinha sem que isto se tornasse um desastre) e dera para Miku em uma mamadeira. De acordo com o conhecimento que Haku tinha, era provável que Miku já não tomava mais leite do seio.

_O que é um alívio, já que eu não tenho nenhum e isso certamente seria constrangedor, _Haku pensou, lembrando-se como Miku parecia pensar que seus peitos eram almofadas que ela podia afofar. O que será que haviam feito com aquela garota?

- Tem certeza de que ela não é sua? – Dell perguntou, em um tom incrédulo, pelo que parecia ser a terceira vez desde que entrará no apartamento de Haku.

- Acho que eu teria percebido se eu tivesse dado a luz a uma menina há um ano. – Haku respondeu.

- Mas você tem de admitir, vocês duas são parecidas. – Haku pronunciou um "hã?" para aquilo. – Se lembra daquele álbum de infância que você nos mostrou?

Agora que Haku pensava nisso e olhava para Miku, Dell tinha razão; a garotinha de cabelos azuis se parecia muito com Haku quando ela era criança, somente os olhos e o cabelo eram diferentes.

- Coincidência estranha... – Haku murmurou.

- Tanto faz. Por que você me chamou aqui mesmo? – Dell perguntou, retirando um cigarro de seu bolso e colocando nos lábios. Quando ele alcançara seu isqueiro e fez menção de acender uma chama, Haku arrancou o cigarro de sua boca. – Ei! Qual é a grande... ?

- Eu estou tentando criar Miku em um ambiente que promova hábitos saudáveis. – Haku o interrompeu, falando em tom sério que não era muito comum a ela. – Além do mais, fumaça de cigarro é prejudicial ao pulmão de crianças pequenas.

- Você realmente tá levando essa coisa de mãe a sério, não?

Haku parou e pareceu surpresa ao ouvir aquilo. Ela então olhou para o cigarro em sua mão. O gesto de removê-lo de Dell para que ele não fumasse perto de Miku fora quase que um reflexo, uma resposta automática de seu corpo. Ela não lembrava qual fora a última vez que agira daquela maneira. Dando de ombros, Haku atirou o cigarro em uma lixeira próxima e falou a Dell:

- Chamei você aqui porque eu preciso de uma ajuda sua.

- Ajuda minha? Você deve estar desesperada, né? – Dell falou, com certo humor em sua voz.

Haku suspirou. Era fato que Dell raramente ajudava alguém quando lhe era pedido, por isso até mesmo seus amigos o consideravam um cara difícil de lidar. Porém, quando ele o fazia, era geralmente de maneira inesperada e espontânea. Haku esperava que sua situação pudesse convencer seu sósia masculino a ser um pouco mais solidário.

- Eu preciso de documentos de adoção pra Miku, do contrário não vou poder matriculá-la em uma escola ou usar o serviço de saúde pra tratar dela.

- E pra que você precisa disso? Você não é médica? – Dell perguntou.

- Tecnicamente, ainda sou apenas uma enfermeira e nem conclui a escola de enfermagem. E o que acontece se eu precisar de medicamentos que só podem ser obtidos com prescrição?

- Está bem, está bem, entendi o que você quer dizer. Verei o que consigo fazer.

Dell trabalhava em um cartório na cidade e conhecia muitas pessoas em seu emprego, muitas vezes conseguindo certificados e documentos que podiam levar semanas para ficarem prontos. Haku e os outros não tinham ideia de como ele conseguia e quando lhe perguntaram como ele o fazia, Dell respondeu:

- Cobro um favor aqui, outro ali. Metade dos perdedores com quem trabalho me deve algo. – eles jamais descobriram o que Dell queria dizer com aquilo e não queriam acreditar que seu amigo pudesse estar envolvido em algo ilegal (apesar de seu jeito de bad boy).

- Obrigada. – Haku disse. – Outra coisa. Preciso que você fique tomando conta da Miku.

Haku não percebera o quão absurdo aquilo soava até ouvir as palavras saindo de sua boca. Dell parecia achar o mesmo, pois a olhara com uma expressão de "O que você andou bebendo?". O homem de cabelos prateados então falou:

- Está brincando... Não é?

- Infelizmente não... – Haku suspirou. – Meiko-san foi a um bar comprar mais cerveja, e você sabe como ela volta quando vai fazer isso.

_Bêbeda de cair dura no chão. _Dell mentalmente respondera. Mesmo não querendo acreditar que teria que tomar conta de uma criança.

- Eu vou me encontrar com Gakupo-san na empresa da família dele pra ver sobre o emprego de contadora. E Lily-chan... Bem, Lily é Lily e acho que isso explica tudo.

Dell foi forçado a concordar com Haku. Lily iria mais rápido corromper Miku do qualquer outra coisa, sem falar que Haku não tinha a menor ideia de como a loira era quando se tratava de crianças. Dell suspirou, vendo que ele era, de fato, a única alternativa que Haku tinha.

O jovem de cabelos prateados então falou:

- Está bem, eu faço, mas... – Haku já ia lhe dar um sorriso em agradecimento até que seu sósia falara o "mas". – Vou querer algum tipo de... Compensação.

Dell falara aquilo enquanto seus olhos vagavam pelo corpo de Haku, se demorando um pouco mais nos peitos dela (as roupas que Haku escolhera para a entrevista não possuíam decote, porém não conseguiam esconder seu busto bem desenvolvido). Haku notou aquilo de imediato e cobriu seus seios, com as bochechas ardendo em vermelho enquanto ela exclamava:

- P-pervertido!

- Cuidado como fala. – Dell respondeu em um tom neutro, apontando para atrás de Haku. Ela se virou e viu que Miku observava os dois com aquela mesmo expressão curiosa que lhe era tão comum. – E eu nunca disse que queria _aquilo_ de você. Pelo visto, a única pessoa pervertida aqui é você.

Apesar de Dell ter dito aquilo com sua expressão de jogador poker que lhe era tão comum, Haku tinha certeza de que o canalha estava sorrindo por dentro. Ela suspirou, sabendo que se queria a ajuda de Dell teria de, alguma maneira, pagar pelo serviço.

- F-falamos sobre isso quando eu voltar, ok? – Haku pediu, ainda encabulada pela cena anterior.

Dell deu de ombros. Ele então apontou que Haku já deveria ter saído. A jovem de cabelos prateados percebeu que ele estava certo e deu um "tchau" rápido a Miku e saiu correndo. Quando a porta se fechou com um estrondo atrás dela, Dell foi até o sofá e se sentou.

Miku olhava para o homem que se parecia tanto com sua nova mãe com curiosidade. Dell notou aquilo e olhara de volta para Miku. Os dois ficaram se encarando por pelo menos uns dois minutos.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele imediatamente teria desviado o olhar ao perceber como embaraçosa a cena era. No entanto, Dell era completamente imune a essas coisas... E também ficava entediado facilmente.

- Ah, que se dane... – ele pegou uma revista na mesa e a abriu.

Dell, então, começou a ler. Era uma revista de moda, porém as modelos até que eram atraentes e os vestidos deixavam uma boa porção de pele a mostra. Miku se aproximou engatinhando até ficar bem pertos dos pés do fumante de cabelos prateados. Ela olhou para a capa e apontou, tentando falar:

- A... A-a... Aku...

Dell ergueu sua sobrancelha e tirou seus olhos da revista para olhar para a pequena Miku, que continuava a apontar:

- Aku. Aku!

Dell olhou para a capa da revista, vendo que nela havia uma modelo com um busto generoso, olhos vermelhos e cabelos louro-pálidos, quase prateados. Foi então que ele percebeu o que Miku estava tentando falar e ligou os pontos.

- Ah, sim, ela se parece um pouco com a Haku. – e com isso ele voltou a sua leitura.

É digno de nota que Dell nunca fora muito atencioso com crianças e que frequentemente deixava de notar algumas coisas sobre elas, como por exemplo, o fato de que Miku acabara de dizer sua primeira palavra, ainda que faltando uma letra...

- / - / - / - / - / -

Haku admitia que ela não lembrava da última vez que se sentira tão ansiosa com uma entrevista para emprego. Gakupo realmente fazia o tipo de empresário sério. Ele tratara Haku como a qualquer outro candidato a uma vaga de emprego e ela estava grata por isso.

Apesar de não possuir muita experiência, Gakupo concordou em fazer um teste com ela. Se ela se saísse bem, eles experimentariam contratá-la oficialmente. O salário era bom, o suficiente para que Haku pudesse pagar suas contas atrasadas e ainda comprar comida para Miku, porém não sobrava muito para algo mais. Mesmo assim, a mulher de cabelos prateados não iria reclamar. Ela iria dar seu máximo para que Gakupo não se arrependesse de contratá-la.

Com um sorriso, ela chegou em casa e encontrou Dell sentando no sofá, ainda lendo a mesma revista que havia pegado quando Haku havia saído. Haku procurou por Miku com os olhos, mas não viu a garotinha em lugar nenhum. Ela então deixou sua bolsa na mesa de centro e perguntou ao homem:

- Onde está Miku?

- Ela começou a chorar, então eu dei algo pra ela comer. – Dell respondeu, sem nem ao menos olhar para Haku.

A mulher de olhos vermelhos sacudiu a cabeça em aprovação. Afinal, Dell não era assim tão irresponsável quanto ela pensava se ele se preocupara em alimentar Miku. Foi então que ela olhou para o espaço do cômodo dedicado a cozinha e seu queixo caiu, juntamente com seus olhos arregalados.

Deitada no chão de barriga para cima, com vários pacotes de chocolate ao seu redor e a cara pintada com pontos marrons, estava Miku. Haku correu até ela e pegou a garotinha, que tinha um olhar de quem parecia estar intoxicado, em seus braços.

- Miku! Miku! Você está bem? – a única resposta que Haku teve foi um pequeno arroto. – Dell, o que significa isso? – ela perguntou, se virando para o fumante, que suspirou e se levantou, indo até ela.

- Eu fui pegando alguns lanches que achei e mostrando pra ela e ela pareceu interessada no chocolate. Afinal, toda criança gosta de chocolate. – Dell falou, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo dar cinco barras para uma criança de um ano de idade.

A mãe de primeira viagem se viu em um impasse entre reprimir-se mentalmente, repetindo várias vezes a frase "Eu sou uma péssima mãe!" enquanto batia com a sua cabeça em algo (de preferência uma parede) por ter algum dia pensado em deixar Miku aos cuidados de Honne Dell, ou...

Ela se decidiu pela segunda alternativa, porque flagelar-se até ficar inconsciente com certeza não ajudaria Miku e, para ser sincera, ela estava muito, muito zangada no momento. Foi então que, colocando Miku no chão, Haku mostrou seu mais doce e inocente sorriso enquanto falava com uma voz igualmente doce e inocente e olhos fechados:

- Dell, você tem exatos cinco segundos para sair correndo antes que eu atire, com toda minha força nessa sua cabeça dura, o primeiro objeto sólido em que consiga colocar as minhas mãos.

O fato de Haku ter dado aquela ameaça naquele tom e sem jamais deixar seu sorriso cair foi mais do que o suficiente para intimidar até o apático Dell, que deu um passo para trás arregalando seus olhos. Ele fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, deu um rápido "tchau" para Haku e saiu correndo em direção a porta, por pouco não sendo acertado por um pesado livro de receitas que Haku mantinha na cozinha, que atingiu a porta com um baque seco.

Felizmente, uma ida rápida no banheiro e Miku colocara todo o chocolate para fora e Haku resolvera dar a garotinha alguma coisa pra limpar o gosto em sua boca. Felizmente, parecia que Miku havia se afeiçoado as cebolas Negi que Haku tinha na geladeira e comera uma inteira após o incidente.

_Pelo menos, ela não tem problema em comer os seus vegetais. _Haku pensou, fazendo uma nota mental para compra mais da verdura na próxima vez que fosse ao mercado.

As duas então se aprontaram para cama (outra coisa para Haku adicionar a lista de compras. Talvez Meiko ou algum dos outros tivesse algum berço em boas condições) e foi então que Miku começara a falar "Aku, Aku". Haku sentiu uma estranha alegria e orgulho ao mesmo tempo quando ouviu Miku falando seu nome.

Talvez Dell estivesse certo. Talvez ela estivesse mesmo levando essa coisa de ser mãe a sério. Ou, talvez, ela simplesmente possuisse o tão chamado "instinto maternal". De qualquer maneira, Haku foi preenchida com um senso de propósito que perdera desde que se desiludira com seu trabalho. Ela sentia que era seu dever cuidar dessa menininha que encontrara como sempre quis fazer desde que decidira sua vocação e não se importava com os obstáculos e dificuldades que iria encontrar no futuro.

Com isto, Haku deu "boa noite" e um sorriso para a pequena Miku, que se aconchegou perto de sua nova mãe. Passados dez minutos, Haku sentiu alguma coisa molhada em sua camisola. Se sentando, ela notou a mancha de baba e um amassado como se alguém tivesse chupado a sua camisa. Haku então olhou para Miku, que dormia com um sorriso inocente em seu rosto de bebê. Mais uma vez, a mulher de olhos vermelhos imaginou o que fizeram com aquela menininha...

- / - / - / - / -

Uma semana depois, Haku foi chamada a um cartório para assinar os documentos de adoção e buscar outros pertinentes ao registro de Miku. Levando Miku consigo, ela chegou ao local e rapidamente assinou os documentos. Á porta estava Honne Dell, fumando seu costumeiro cigarro quando Haku saiu. Ela agradeceu ao homem, que retribuiu com um simples:

- Não foi lá grande coisa.

Com o documento em sua bolsa, Haku sorriu para a menininha em seu colo e falou:

- Acho que devíamos comemorar, agora que sou oficialmente sua mãe.

A pequena Miku pareceu concordar enquanto ela sorria e agitava seus bracinhos. Haku foi então até uma sorveteria onde um conhecido seu trabalhava (e que, aparentemente, era objeto de atenção de certa morena com problemas alcóolicos, apesar dela negar tal atração veementemente).

Ao se aproximar do balcão, Haku logo avistou uma cabeça cheia de cabelos azuis, seguida de olhos da mesma cor. O rosto sorridente de um homem a cumprimentou, enquanto ele falava:

- Hey, Haku-chan! Bom te ver novamente.

- Igualmente, Kaito-san!

Kaito era uma figura um tanto interessante. Amigável, gentil e um maníaco por sorvetes que adorava seu trabalho mais que a própria vida (suas próprias palavras). Se conhecimento sobre sorvetes fosse uma ciência, Kaito teria tirado seu P.h.D em tempo recorde. O homem podia listar todos os sabores de sorvete existentes, seu valor nutricional, componentes e até mesmo conseguia reconhecer o tipo só pelo cheiro.

Ele também era um antigo amigo de Meiko, os dois tendo estudado na mesmo escola, e, antes desta fazer parte do grupo de Gakupo e os outros, era quem costumava levá-la para sua casa quando ela passava da conta no álcool (consequentemente levando uma surra na manhã seguinte, quando Meiko acordava e pensava que ele havia tirado proveito da situação).

- Oh, e quem é essa menininha adorável com você? – ele perguntou se referindo a Miku, que apenas riu do uniforme que o homem usava.

- Minha filha. – Haku respondeu antes de se dar conta de como aquilo devia soar.

Kaito deixou cair a colher que usava para retirar os sorvetes, seu rosto adotando uma expressão de puro choque. Foi somente então que Haku percebeu o que ela havia acabado de dizer e rapidamente explicou que havia adotado Miku depois de encontrá-la abandonada na rua. O sorveteiro pareceu se recuperar e suspirou em alívio.

- Nossa, Haku, você quase me deu um ataque do coração por um momento. – Kaito disse.

- Desculpe. Acho que toda essa coisa de ser mãe está me subindo a cabeça. – Haku falou.

- Ah, mas eu tenho certeza de que você vai ser uma ótima mãe, Haku-chan. – Kaito falou em tom de encorajamento. – Então, vai querer algo hoje?

- Sim. Um de baunilha, por favor. E... O que recomendaria a Miku?

Outra qualidade de Kaito que o fazia perfeito para o seu trabalho era que ele era capaz de adivinhar o sabor que alguém iria gostar com apenas um olhar para a pessoa. Haku e Meiko não faziam ideia de como ele era capaz e, francamente, não se preocupavam em perguntar.

Kaito cruzou um braço, apoiando o outro cotovelo em sua mão e segurando seu queixo com a outra enquanto analisava a menina de cabelos azulados. Depois de um longo "Hm", Kaito começou a murmurar para si:

- Será mesmo que... Não, isso seria ridículo... Se bem que... – sem dizer outra palavra e antes que Haku pudesse perguntar, Kaito foi até o outro lado do balcão, após apanhar o menor copo que tinha na loja, e retirou uma pequena quantidade de um sorvete de cor verde. Ele voltou até a mãe adotiva e ofereceu uma colher a Haku. – Veja se ela gosta deste.

Haku pegou a colher com um olhar de confusão, porém decidiu seguir o conselho de Kaito. Colocando Miku sentada em uma parte vazia do balcão, ela pegou uma pequena porção do sorvete com a colher e o aproximou de Miku. A menininha olhou para o sorvete com curiosidade antes de Haku pedir para que ela provasse.

Miku abriu a boca e Haku lhe deu o sorvete. Os olhos da menina pareceram se ascender depois que Haku retirou a colher e ela começou a tentar falar novamente, estendendo suas mãos para o sorvete nas mãos de Haku e abrindo e fechando estas.

- Parece que ela gostou. – Haku disse. – Que sabor é esse?

- Bem... Talvez você não acredite, mas ele é um tanto novo. Recebemos uma caixa cheia e pouca gente o compra. Também não pra menos. – Haku olhou para o homem de cabelos azuis em confusão enquanto ela pegava o resto do sorvete de cor verde e dava à uma contente Miku – É sorvete sabor cebola Negi.


	4. Amigos

**Capítulo 3**

** Amigos**

Haku finalmente arranjara um berço com Gakupo. Era velho, porém a tinta ainda permanecia. Mas Haku acabou por ter um probleminha...

Na primeira vez em que Haku colocou Miku neste, logo antes de irem dormir, duas horas depois, Haku acordou com o choro de sua filha adotiva. Ela rapidamente foi até o berço e pegou Miku em seu colo tentando acalmá-la. A garotinha parou de chorar em segundos. Haku então a depositou no berço e foi dormir. Cinco minutos depois, Miku estava a chorar novamente. Haku foi até ela e, desta vez, a garotinha parou no mesmo instante em que Haku a colocou em seu colo.

Haku ergueu uma sobrancelha para aquilo, mas colocou Miku novamente no berço. Cinco minutos e, novamente, Miku estava a chorar. Haku se levantou lentamente da cama, grunhindo, e pegou a sua nova inquilina, levantando-a. A garotinha olhou-a com seus grandes olhos azuis e fez menção de querer se aproximar.

Aparentemente, Miku não se sentia segura com o berço e preferia o calor de Haku ao seu lado. Haku suspirou. Aquilo era compreensível, tendo Miku dormido ao seu lado desde que haviam se encontrado. Ela decidiu deixar a garotinha dormir consigo de novo e falaria com ela na próxima noite que ela precisa aprender a dormir sozinha.

A mulher de cabelos prateados também tinha de admitir que era gostoso dormir com Miku ao seu lado, com a certeza de que podia mantê-la segura em seus braços. Ela só esperava que isso não se tornasse rotina no futuro.

_- Flashforward -_

Uma Miku de cinco anos estava olhando para a sua nova cama com o olhar enigmático de análise que muitas crianças exibiam. Haku começou a se preocupar que talvez Miku não tenha gostado de sua escolha de cama e perguntou:

- Não gostou, Miku?

A garotinha não respondeu, apenas subiu na cama e foi até o travesseiro. Ela colocou sua mão nele e disse:

- Os seus são mais macios, mamãe.

- Os meus o quê? – Haku perguntou, sem entender.

- Seus travesseiros. – Miku disse, apontando para os generosos seios de Haku, o que a deixou tão vermelha quanto uma beterraba.

- M-Miku! – Haku exclamou, cobrindo seu busto com as mãos.

- O que? – Miku perguntou em um tom inocente.

Haku suspirou. Ela sabia que Miku não quisera dizer nada com aquilo. Era até normal, considerando a infância que ela teve. Haku então falou:

- Eu sei que meus... "Travesseiros" são mais macios...

- E maiores. – Miku acrescentou com um sorriso, para o embaraço de Haku.

- É... mas você tem de aprender a dormir sozinha, Miku.

- Mas por quê?

A carinha que sua filha estava fazendo deixou Haku com vontade de abraçá-la somente para retirar aquele olhar de filhotinho rejeitado do rosto da garotinha. Ela tentou pensar rápido no que dizer para remendar a situação. Foi então que teve uma idéia:

- Por que... Você está crescendo. E garotas grandes têm de aprender a dormirem sozinhas, com seus próprios travesseiros.

Lily iria rolar no chão, soltando gargalhadas mais tarde, quando Haku lhe contasse sobre aquilo, e somente então a mulher de olhos vermelhos perceberia quanto duplo-sentido o que ela dissera soava. Sorte que Miku ainda não entendia certos fatos.

- Quer dizer que não vou mais poder dormir com você, mamãe? – o olhar lacrimoso da garotinha fez o coração de Haku se apertar.

- N-não, Miku. Claro que você ainda pode dormir comigo!

- Verdade?

- Verdade.

Miku pareceu se animar com aquilo e abraçou Haku, que a abraçou de volta. A mulher de cabelos prateados já estava para se retirar quando ela viu Miku indo para a porta. Ela perguntou o que a menina de cabelos azuis estava fazendo e Miku respondeu:

- Vou pegar o seu travesseiro, assim você pode dormir comigo aqui. – ela disse aquilo com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Haku demorou algum tempo para processar o que Miku havia dito, porém já era tarde, sua filhinha já estava voltando com seu travesseiro em mãos, escova de dentes e a camisa que ela usava para dormir. Haku ficara tão chocada pela maneira como Miku havia contornado a situação que não notara a garotinha a empurrando para a porta do banheiro do quarto onde estavam.

- Agora você se arruma que eu te espero na cama. Ok, mamãe? – Haku abrira sua boca para falar, mas Miku já dera meia volta e escalou o colchão.

Haku olhou de sua - persuasiva - filha adotiva para a roupa e escova de dentes que tinha em mãos. Não sabendo se ela se sentia orgulhosa da iniciativa e prontidão de Miku ou envergonhada por ter sido tão facilmente contornada por uma garotinha de cinco anos, Haku pode apenas pensar:

_Eu sou uma mãe patética..._

_- Fim do Flashforward -_

Um mês mais tarde e Haku já havia conseguido fazer Miku se ajustar ao conjunto de apartamentos onde moravam. Meiko vinha de vez em quando para tomar conta de Miku enquanto Haku trabalhava, já que não havia creches perto de onde moravam.

Quando Meiko não podia, Haku se vira obrigada a contratar uma babá de meio-expediente. Mais especificamente uma garota coreana, loira que vivia no complexo de apartamentos e se chamava SeeU. Aquele, obviamente, não era seu nome verdadeiro, porém nem Meiko fazia idéia de como ela realmente se chamava e os pais da garota raramente estavam em casa.

Haku nunca falara muito com ela, porém isso não significava que a garota loira era uma má pessoa. Ao contrário, ela era até bem simpática com todo mundo. O problema é que SeeU parecia ter uns parafusos a menos. A garota nunca saia de casa sem a tiara de orelhas de gato que possuía e insistia que era um, até mesmo soltando alguns "Nyah" quando falava. Haku achava que a garota tinha sofrido alguma espécie de trauma. Meiko achava que ela gostava de ser maluca mesmo.

_Pelo menos ela cobra barato._ Haku pensou da primeira vez que falara com SeeU sobre o assunto. Uma conversa que ela dificilmente conseguia esquecer, pois for a primeira vez que ela falara por tanto tempo com SeeU.

E como a garota falava...

- Você tem uma filha?! Por que nunca disso isso?! Eu adoro crianças! Claro, porque também sou uma, nyah, mas isso não importa. Você precisa de alguém pra tomar conta dela? Deixa comigo, nyah! Eu sigo todas as suas instruções, coloco ela pra dormir no horário, alimento, dou banho, até troco fraldas se me deixar um prendedor de nariz, nyah. Eu até cobro baratinho, se bem que nem tenho no que gastar o dinheiro, afinal, nós gatos só precisamos de comida, água e um lugar pra se aconchegar, nyah.

SeeU falara tudo aquilo sem nem ao menos parar para respirar. Haku precisou de três segundos para processar tudo o que ouvira e extrair cada palavra da massa de discurso que SeeU despejara sobre ela em menos de trinta segundos.

Foi então que Miku engatinhou até a mesa, atraída pelo som da fala rápida de SeeU. A garotinha chamou a atenção da coreana de comportamento felino com seus sons de bebê. SeeU olhou para Miku e seus olhos pareceram brilhar enquanto ela mostrava um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

- Oh my gosh! – Haku nem sabia que SeeU falava inglês, mas considerando que ela mal entendia tudo que a garota dizia, ela podia muito bem ter dito algo em romano. – Essa é ela?! ELA É TÃO FOFA! Me faz querer levar pra casa, nyah! Pena que meus pais não permitem humanos em casa, nyah. – Haku estava prestes a perguntar o que a loira queria dizer com aquilo, mas SeeU já estava a disparar sua metralhadora verbal novamente. – E vocês são tão parecidas, nem parece que ela foi adotada. Quando crescer quero ter uma filha tão fofa quanto a sua, nyah.

Ao final da conversa, Haku pode apenas balançar a cabeça em concordância com qualquer coisa que SeeU falava. Miku inclinara sua cabeça para o lado (fazendo SeeU soltar outro gritinho de "FOFA!") entendendo menos ainda que sua mãe o que aquela pessoa-gato (apelido que ela daria a SeeU quando aprendesse a falar) dizia.

De volta ao presente, Haku deixara SeeU cuidando de Miku nesta noite para se encontrar com seus amigos no local de costume. Para sua surpresa - e alívio -, Lily não estava lá. De acordo com os outros, a loira havia ligado para Gakupo e Dell - nenhum dos dois tinha idéia de como ela conseguira o número, considerando que eles nunca o deram - avisando que iria ter de viajar no final de semana para uma cidade próxima, onde seus tios moravam.

- Ela falou alguma coisa sobre um "compromisso chato, sem graça e completa perda de tempo". – Dell disse.

- Ela falou pra mim que era uma reunião de parentes da família. – Gakupo disse.

- E qual é a diferença?

Conhecendo Lily, era bem possível que ela tinha usado aquelas palavras...

- / - / - / - / - / -

Na próxima semana, Haku recebera seu pagamento e decidiu que era hora de levar Miku para passear novamente, talvez até mostrar a garotinha um pouco de natureza.

_Se bem me lembro, tem um parque aqui perto com um playground pra crianças._ Haku pensou, decidindo que era uma boa idéia ir verificar o local.

Miku agora já andava e possuía um guarda roupa próprio. Haku colocara algumas roupas de verão na filha e a pegara no colo para irem verificar o local. A praça era bem limpa e havia árvores decorando a paisagem e até mesmo alguns arbustos.

- Ahvoeh... ahça... – Miku tentava falar. A garotinha de cabelos azuis já conseguia pronunciar os nomes de Haku e Meiko sem muitos problemas, mas ainda tinha problemas com os R's.

- Aqui, Miku. Vê as outras crianças brincando? – Haku disse para sua filha adotiva, mostrando uma caixinha de areia onde duas crianças da idade de Miku estavam tentando montar castelos de areia. – Não quer brincar com elas também? – Miku afirmou com a cabeça.

Haku depositou a menina de cabelos azuis na caixinha de areia e ela caminhou até as outras crianças com alguns passos cambaleantes. Haku sorriu e viu um banco onde poderia se sentar. Após ter achado uma posição em que poderia ficar de olho em Miku, Haku notou pelo canto de seu olho esquerdo um brilho dourado. Ou mais precisamente, três.

Ao olhar, a mulher de cabelos prateados se surpreendeu ao avistar Lily, porém a mulher não estava sozinha. Ao invés de um homem, ou até mesmo uma bela mulher, Lily estava carregando duas criancinhas. Ela não parecia lá muito contente com o novo tipo de companhia, mas não parecia estar resmungando.

Chegando a borda da grande caixa de areia, Lily posicionou as duas crianças a sua frente e se agachou para poder olhar para seus rostos. Por estar perto, Haku conseguiu vislumbrar os rostos das duas crianças com Lily e ficou surpresa ao ver duas caras idênticas, tanto que se não fosse pela roupa que usavam, Haku não teria adivinhado que se tratava de um garoto e uma garota.

Gêmeos. Haku pensou. Ela podia afirmar aquilo facilmente, tendo uma vez feito plantão na maternidade do hospital onde costumava trabalhar. Eles também pareciam ser mais novos do que Miku.

O garoto tinha um olhar curioso enquanto olhava para Lily e a garota estava chupando o seu punho. Lily então começou a falar:

- Ok, vocês dois... Vou deixar vocês brincando aqui como sua mãe mandou. Vê se não aprontam enquanto eu tiro um cochilo nos bancos ali perto, está bem? – Lily disse, apontando para os bancos onde Haku estava. Os gêmeos simplesmente a olharam com seus grandes olhos azuis, a garota ainda com seu punho na boca. Lily suspirou. – Eu realmente não sirvo pra ser babá...

Ela então se virou e seus olhos caíram sobre uma cabeleira prateada. Haku percebeu, pelo sorriso quase pervertido no rosto da loira, que Lily a havia reconhecido. Haku engoliu em seco enquanto a loira se aproximava. Os gêmeos, vendo que não tinham mais a atenção de sua babá, se viraram e engatinharam até outro canto da caixa de areia.

- Ei, Haku! Que coincidência te encontrar aqui! – Lily disse, se sentando ao lado de Haku (perto demais para o conforto da mulher de olhos vermelhos). – E veja só, com um kit completo ainda por cima. – Lily apontou para a bolsa que Haku colocara do seu outro lado, onde havia fraldas, talco e a mamadeira de Miku, além de lenços.

- Hum... bem... – Haku gaguejou. Ela sempre ficava assim ao redor de Lily.

- Então, me diz... – Lily falou, com seu braço ao redor da cintura de Haku. – Veio admirar a paisagem ou está esperando alguém? – Lily ergueu suas sobrancelhas varias vezes de uma maneira muito sugestiva.

- N-Não! E-e-eu estou s-s-sozinha. – Haku gaguejou. Ela tomou nota que a mão de Lily parecia ter baixado alguns centímetros do lugar onde estivera anteriormente ao redor de sua cintura.

- É mesmo? Ah, mas isso é uma pena. Quer dizer, se fosse comigo, não deixaria uma mulher como você sair da minha vista. Afinal, a gente nunca sabe quando um pervertido vai aparecer, tentando roubar o seu par.

_Tipo você?_ Teria sido a resposta que qualquer pessoa no lugar de Haku teria dado, porém a mulher de cabelos prateados se sentia intimidada pelo jeito direto e quase agressivo de Lily. Ela se sentia como uma zebra encurralada por uma leoa.

- E-e e-então? O q-que você veio fazer aqui com duas crianças? – Haku perguntou, tentando encontrar alguma coisa para desviar a atenção de Lily do que estava fazendo (principalmente aquela mão-boba que estava perigosamente próxima de sua região traseira).

Felizmente, aquilo pareceu dar uma pausa no avanço de Lily, fazendo a mulher recuar sua mão e olhar para Haku com um olhar de tédio. A loira então começou a falar:

- Ah, os pirralhos, você quer dizer? São meus primos.

- Vo-você não devia chamar eles assim, Lily. – Haku falou, porém seu tom saiu mais fraco do que ela pretendera.

- O que? Eles são uns pirralhos mesmo. Já viu o tamanho dos dois? De qualquer maneira... – Lily então continuou como se Haku não tivesse tentando recriminá-la. – Parece que minha família anda preocupada que eu não esteja levando uma "vida responsável". – ela fez sinal de aspas com os dedos no ar para dar ênfase. Logo após, Lily cruzou seus braços e bufou. – Hunf! Por favor. Como se eu não soubesse me virar. Você não me vê grávida pelos cantos, vê?

Haku corou um tom rubro frente ao que Lily estava sugerindo. A loira ou não notou, ou simplesmente não ligava, pois continuou falando:

- De qualquer maneira, eles parecem ter essa idéia de "fazer eu acordar para as minhas responsabilidades" e decidiram que daqui pra frente os gêmeos iriam ficar comigo nos finais de semana. Honestamente, o que deu neles?! Eu nunca tomei conta de crianças na minha vida, mas não! Eles não quiseram me ouvir. E ainda ameaçaram pararem de pagar o aluguel do meu apartamento caso eu me recusasse. Isso está mais pra castigo do que "lição de moral"!

Lily dissera aquela expressão com um tom de zombaria, como se o próprio conceito fosse uma piada para ela. Haku pensou em talvez apontar que ela achava que era uma boa idéia Lily aprender a ser mais responsável com sua vida e pensar no seu futuro ao cuidar de duas vidas.

Então ela se lembrou de que essa era Lily e começou a se perguntar o que se passara na cabeça dois pais dos gêmeos quando aquilo foi proposto, ou que expressão eles fizeram caso a idéia não tivesse vindo deles.

- Mas, você ainda não me disse o que _você_ está fazendo aqui. – Lily falou, sua mão voltando a cintura de Haku, que corou como sempre.

- Eu-eu-eu... – Haku balbuciou.

Foi então que a mulher de cabelos prateados foi salva por sua filha, que chegara de mãos dadas com os gêmeos, que pareciam se apoiar na garota maior. Lily parou imediatamente ao ouvir a pequena Miku falando:

- Mama... aigos...

Haku olhou para Miku e então entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Ela sorriu para sua filha ao perceber que os gêmeos apenas a olhavam com curiosidade, ambos segurando um cada mão da garotinha mais velha. A menininha loira ainda chupava o próprio punho.

Ao olhar para Lily, Haku viu que ela tinha uma expressão de choque no rosto, seus olhos arregalados. Ela já ia perguntar se sua amiga estava bem, quando Lily começou a sussurrar:

- Ma... ma? Ela... é... ?

- Uuhhh... é. Miku é minha filha. – Haku disse.

Como de costume, ela se esquecera de acrescentar "adotada", o que levou ao típico desentendimento de sempre. Porém, a reação de Lily fora um tanto quanto dramática:

- O QUÊ?! Quer dizer que alguém já tomou você e ainda por cima te engravidou?! Não posso acreditar! Como foi que eu pude ser tão estúpida a ponto de deixar que isso acontecesse?! DEVERIA TER SIDO EU! – Haku pode apenas olhar para Lily com uma expressão de surpresa, com olhos pequenos e brancos. Lily então se virou e começou a bater a sua cabeça no encosto do banco. – Burra! Burra! Burra! Burra! Burra! – Lily repetiu enquanto sua testa fazia impacto com a madeira.

Miku e o gêmeo garoto apenas olhavam com curiosidade para a mulher loira que batia a cabeça contra o banco. A menina loira de mãos dadas com Miku finalmente parou de chupar o seu punho e apontou para Lily, rindo.

- / - / - / - / - / - / -

- Adotada? – Lily indagou depois de Haku ter explicado a situação e feito um curativo na cabeça da loira.

- Sim.

- Oh... – Lily olhou para o lado, parecendo um pouco envergonhada pelo papelão que havia feito.

- Lily... uhh... eu sei que você... bem... mas é que... você vê... eu não tenho intenções de... – Haku falou, se atropelando com as palavras enquanto tentava se expressar e falar para a loira que ela não tinha intenções de namorar Lily ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Haku nunca fora muito boa naquele tipo de coisa.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu sei que você é tímida demais pra isso. – Lily disse, abanando sua mão em um gesto de entendimento. – É só que ás vezes eu não consigo me controlar. Quer dizer... – Lily assobiou. - Você já se olhou no espelho só com roupa de baixo?! Cara, eu honestamente mataria qualquer um que tocasse em você e não tomasse responsabilidade.

Lily pareceu tremer de raiva, com seus punhos fechados. Haku não sabia se sentia lisonjeada por ter alguém que se importasse com sua segurança e honra como Lily, ou assustada pela idéia de que Lily era capaz de cometer um assassinato.

Foi então que ela notou o quão irônico era que Lily estivesse falando de responsabilidade quando ela própria tentava evitar isto a todo custo. Haku olhou para os gêmeos que brincavam com um Miku; o garoto fazendo um castelo de areia junto com Miku e a garota ocasionalmente atirando areia neste, mas apenas em pequenos punhados para não danificar a formação.

- Quais são os nomes deles? – Haku perguntou.

- Huh? – Lily então notou que a mulher de olhos vermelhos estava se referindo aos gêmeos. – Ah. O garoto se chama Len e a garota Rin. Por alguma razão, meus tios disseram que ela os lembra de mim quando era pequena. – Lily falou com um riso, como se a noção fosse ridícula. Foi então que uma pá de plástico acertou a cabeça dela. – AU! Ok, quem jogou isso?! – Rin apontava e ria novamente.

Lily se levantou, pronta para ir ralhar com a garotinha... e se sentou após lembrar que Rin era só um bebê e não sabia o que estava fazendo e gritar com ela não resolveria nada (além de fazê-la chorar, o que Lily tentava evitar a todo custo). Grunhindo por entre os dentes, Lily se sentou.

- Acho que entendo o que seus tios quiseram dizer. – Haku falou.

- Bem, eu posso lhe garantir que nunca briguei quando iam trocar minha fralda. Nem transformava ela em um pântano... Ela também nunca deixa Len sair longe de vista e arrasta ele de volta sempre que ele tenta ir muito longe. Eu juro, ela vai ser uma irmã mandona quando crescer.

Haku olhou para Rin novamente, que agora ajudava Miku e seu irmão a montar o castelo. Era difícil de imaginar uma menininha de aparência tão meiga e adorável se tornando uma garota mandona.

_- Flashforward –_

- Len, cadê minha mochila?! – o gêmeo mais novo veio correndo com o material escolar de Rin em mãos.

- Len, vá buscar água pra mim e pra Miku! – o garoto largou sua redação de escola não-terminada para ir até a cozinha. Do contrario, Rin continuaria gritando até conseguir o que queria.

- Len, coloca isso pra lavar. – Rin disse se despindo no meio do quarto que os dois dividiam. Len arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo quando sua irmã começou e tirar a calcinha. – Ei, volta aqui!

- LEN, CADÊ MEU LANCHE?!

- EU NÃO SOU SEU SERVO! – o garoto retrucou. Rin parou, olhando surpresa para seu irmão, que respirava profundamente após sua explosão.

Ele então se recompôs ao ver que seu protesto tivera efeito e se virou... Apenas para ser atingido na nuca por uma laranja voando a 30 Km/h (que surpreendentemente não se destroçara contra a cabeleira do loiro) que o derrubou.

- Dá próxima vez que responder pra mim assim, vai ser algo mais duro. – Rin disse, empinando o nariz em indignação e saiu batendo pé.

_Por quê, meu Senhor... por quê?!_, Len pensou.

_- Fim do flashforward –_

- E quanto ao garoto, Len? – Haku perguntou.

- Oh, ele? É um bebê chorão. Se pensa que alguém está bravo com ele, começa a chorar. Se alguém ergue a voz ao redor dele, começa a lacrimejar. Se Rin acerta o nariz dele com um soco, começa a chorar.

- Espera, qual era o último?

- Uh... Alguém ergue a voz?

Haku decidiu não perguntar mais do que aquilo. Ela então olhou para o garoto e reparou que ele parecia um pouco mais calmo que sua irmã, que tentava construir o castelo de areia com Miku mais rápido.

- Ei, você costumava lidar com crianças no hospital, não é? – Lily perguntou, fazendo Haku se virar para olhá-la e confirmar com a cabeça. – Será que poderia me ajudar com esses dois? Eles são uma mão cheia e, honestamente, eu nunca pensei em ser mãe. Minhas velhas bonecas que o digam. Sempre acabavam estragando.

Haku podia imaginar, porém decidiu que ajudaria Lily, pelo bem dos gêmeos. Além do mais, ela sempre achara que havia algo de muito bonito em crianças gêmeas. Foi então que elas viram Rin andando até elas, com Len e Miku logo atrás. Rin parecia cambalear de sono. Haku olhou para a menininha com um sorriso e perguntou se ela poderia pegar Rin no colo, Lily deu de ombros, o que para ela queria dizer que sim.

Haku pegou Rin no colo e pode olhar mais atentamente para a garotinha loira com um laço branco na cabeça. Os olhos azuis dela e pareciam querer fechar a qualquer momento.

- Ela é tão bonitinha. – Haku disse.

- Então leve pra você. – Lily sugeriu.

- Não deveria escapar da sua responsabilidade, Lily-chan.

- Bem, pelo menos eu tentei.

Foi então que Rin se inclinou e se aconchegou em Haku, bem em cima de um de seus seios. A garotinha até o afofou como a um travesseiro. Haku sentiu seu rosto tomar uma cor rubra enquanto Lily assobiava.

- Eh, mamãe Haku, heh? – a loira disse. – Sabe, dizem que um dos símbolos da maternidade é o seio, devido ao ato de amamentação.

Haku não respondeu àquilo. Miku pareceu ficar com inveja e largou a mão de Len, se aproximando de Haku e fazendo menção de querer subir no colo dela. Saindo de seu estupor, Haku viu sua filhinha querendo subir e a ajudou. Logo era Miku quem havia se aconchegado em seu outro seio e fingiu dormir. Haku corou de novo, seu rosto vermelho o suficiente para ser usado como farol.

Lily não conseguiu conter a risada. Após dar umas boas gargalhadas às custas de Haku, a loira falou, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego:

- Sabe... Normalmente, eu perguntaria se tem lugar pra mais um, mas tou me sentindo misericordiosa hoje então vou ceder lugar ao Len. – ela pegou o gêmeo e o estendeu a Haku. Len ficou simplesmente fitando-a com aquela expressão de curiosidade típica de bebês.

Mentalmente, Haku estava se perguntando o que havia de errado com ela e crianças pequenas pensando que seus peitos eram almofadas...


	5. Estresse

Nova capítulo!

Desculpe pela demora, problemas com estudos e emprego. Também não tive nenhuma resposta da minha beta-reader, então podem haver alguns erros de gramática aqui. Se alguém quiser se candidatar a novo beta-reader eu ficaria agradecido.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**Estresse**

- Haku, cê ta ai? – Meiko perguntou enquanto batia na porta do apartamento de sua companheira de bebida. Com ela estavam Gakupo, Dell, SeeU e Lily.

De acordo com o empresário de cabelos púrpura, Haku havia tirado licença do trabalho para cuidar de Miku, que estava doente. Aquilo normalmente não teria preocupado Gakupo se não fosse pelo fato de que Lily havia ligado para ele e perguntado se Haku estava no trabalho, pois ela não via a mulher a três dias.

Claro, nada daquilo tinha relação com o fato dos gêmeos estarem deixando Lily de cabelos em pé, pelo jeito com que bagunçavam o apartamento já desorganizado da loira e de vez em quando passavam muito próximo a uma cadeira ou mesinha que continha um objeto pesado ou afiado.

Meiko se reunirá com o grupo e disse só ter visto a mulher de olhos vermelhos sair do apartamento uma única vez, o que SeeU confirmou. O grupo estava preocupado que talvez alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com sua amiga ou Miku.

- Sem resposta. – Meiko disse.

- Vocês não acham que ela se machucou, nya? – SeeU perguntou. – Ou talvez alguém tenha invadido o apartamento e estão mantendo Haku refém até que paguem o resgate, nya! – a garota de comportamento felino sugeriu, com olhos arregalados.

- E quem iria pagar o resgate? Ela não tem pais ou família aqui perto. – Dell questionou.

- O governo, oras! De que outra maneira eles esconderiam o fato de que ela foi abduzida por vampiros, nya?!

O grupo de adultos olhou para SeeU...

Cinco segundos de silêncio se passaram...

- O que? - Lily perguntou lentamente, tentando processar o que SeeU dissera e extrair algum sentido da fala da menina com tiara de orelhas de gato.

- É verdade, nya! É tudo parte de uma conspiração para pegarem os lobisomens desprevenidos e matarem aquela garota enjoada. Se bem que eu odeio ela, então tomara que consigam, nya! Mas se isso acontecer, eles vão transformar Haku em um hibrido pra vencerem a guerra! Temos que salvá-la, nya! – SeeU disse em sua fala rápida e apontando para a porta com uma expressão de urgência.

Quando todos terminaram processar o que SeeU falara ninguém sabia o que dizer. Meiko foi a primeira a se recuperar e falou:

- Ok, sem TV a cabo pra você! Eu juro, assistir Crepúsculo e Underworld te fez mais confusa do que o usual.

Foi então que a porta do apartamento de Haku se abriu e a cabeleira prateada da mãe em treinamento espiou o corredor e viu seus amigos ali reunidos. Gakupo e os outros finalmente se recuperaram da confusão a tempo de se virar e olhar para sua amiga, que perguntou:

- O que todos vocês estão fazendo á porta do meu apartamento?

- Podemos entrar? – Lily perguntou.

Haku olhou para todos de cima á baixo e perguntou:

- Algum de vocês está gripado ou tem alguma doença contagiosa?

Lily, Dell e Meiko ergueram a sobrancelha para aquilo. O olhar desconfiado que Haku lhes dera não era do feitio dela.

- Eu escovei meus dentes essa manhã, nya. – SeeU disse, levantando sua mão como se estivesse em uma sala de aula.

- Só nos deixa entrar de uma vez. – Dell disse, já entrando com impaciência.

O que ele viu dentro do apartamento fez ele parar e piscar três vezes antes de voltar para o corredor e checar o número do apartamento na porta. Lily e os outros entraram e a loira soltou um assobio.

- Tá parecendo o meu apartamento, só que eu geralmente lavo os pratos no final do dia. – a loira disse.

Parte dos livros de medicina que Haku tinha estavam espalhados pelo sofá, o ar estava estagnado e haviam pratos sujos na pia. Em suma, parecia que o apartamento não era arrumado havia dias. Os amigos de Haku se viraram e finalmente notaram a aparência da mulher de cabelos prateados.

Haku estava com seus cabelos desgrenhados, usava uma camisa branca amassada com uma calça preta e tênis prateado que pareciam ter sido usados por dois dias direto. Ela tinha olheiras sobre seus olhos, que não paravam de dançar para os lados por um segundo, como se ela estivesse nervosa ou procurando algo.

Gakupo e os outros imediatamente entenderam o que estava havendo.

- Como a Miku está? – Gakupo perguntou, tentando ser cortês.

- Tossiu muito essa noite e teve um principio de febre, mas consegui fazer baixar a temperatura. – Haku disse. – Está descansando agora, então, não quero ser rude, mas...

- E quando foi a última vez que _você_ dormiu? – Meiko perguntou. Haku deixou escapar um "hã?". – Você tá com olheiras enormes. Por um acaso tirou um tempo pra descansar?

- E como você espera que eu faça isso com a Miku doente do jeito que está?! – Haku perguntou em um tom quase acusatório.

- Haku, é só uma gripe comum. – Lily falou. – Ela vai ficar bem.

- Como você pode saber?!

O grupo se entreolhou, vendo que Haku estava claramente alterada devido á falta de sono. Meiko suspirou e colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros de Haku, falando:

- Minha amiga, você está estressada. Eu compreendo que essa é a sua primeira vez sendo mãe e tudo mais, mas só porque Miku pegou uma gripe e está de cama não significa que você deva parar de cuidar de si. Como é que você vai ajudar ela se acabar desmaiando de exaustão?

- E porque você que eu estou tomando energéticos?

- ... energéticos?

Haku concordou com a cabeça e foi até uma prateleira na cozinha, de onde tirou um drink energético, falando com um sorriso quase bobo no rosto e em um tom de quem dava depoimento em um comercial :

- É! Eu tomo um e fico acordada a manhã inteira! – ela então começou a falar mais rápido. – Sabe, no início achei o gosto horrível, mas depois ficou bom. Agora nem fico cansada! Caramba, tá quente aqui não?!

- Acho que ela pirou, nya. – SeeU sussurrou para o grupo. Eles foram forçados a concordar.

Gakupo, decidindo que aquilo não podia ser saudável, tirou a garrafa da mão de Haku e falou:

- Haku, você tem de descansar. Deixe que eu e os outros cuidamos da Miku.

- Você? – ela perguntou.

- Não se preocupe. Uma prima minha costumava me visitar e ficava na casa da minha família, então eu tinha de tomar conta dela quando meus pais saiam e... – o empresário foi interrompido pelo som de um corpo caindo no sofá. Gakupo e os outros viram que Haku havia desabado sobre o sofá e agora roncava. Ele suspirou. - Bem, acho que isso resolve a questão... Meiko, coloque um termômetro na Miku, vamos ver como está a temperatura dela. – a morena assentiu com a cabeça e foi até o quarto. – Dell você ajuda ela.

- Quer que eu tome conta de uma garotinha doente? – Dell perguntou.

- Claro que não. Seria loucura depois do que você fez com a Miku da última vez, por isso SeeU vai cuidar de você.

- Hey!

Dell lançou um olhar incrédulo de Gakupo para SeeU, que apenas sorriu. Ela então falou a Gakupo:

- Vou ter de cobrar extra, já que ele é adulto, nya.

- Eu não preciso de uma babá! – Dell protestou, achando aquilo o cúmulo.

- Feito. – Gakupo disse, ignorando o sósia de Haku.

Lily observou á tudo e então se encaminhou até a inconsciente Haku com um sorriso no rosto.

- Nesse caso, eu vou tomar conta da nossa querida Haku e ajudar ela a relaxar. – logo apos Lily falar aquilo, todos a olharam com suspeita. Até mesmo Meiko colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto que Miku e Haku dividiam. Lily suspirou. – Juro que não vou fazer nada que ela não queira. Honestamente, alguém pensaria que eu sou alguma criminosa pra vocês ficarem me olhando assim.

- E onde exatamente você vai levar ela? – Gakupo perguntou.

- Oras, para o lugar onde toda mulher vai pra se distrair...

- / - / - / - / - / -

Haku acordou com uma bruta dor de cabeça e com as costas doloridas. Sua boca também estava incrivelmente seca e... por que ela sentia como se o seu sofá tivesse virado couro de banco traseiro de carro?

- Ei, acordou. - Haku abriu seus olhos e viu Lily em pé, estendendo uma garrafa de água para ela. – Aqui, bebe um pouco.

Haku pegou a garrafa e entornou um longo gole. Após refrescar a sua garganta, ela então notou onde exatamente estava. Olhando em volta, Haku viu que ela esteve deitada no banco traseiro de um carro e que este estava parado na vaga de um estacionamento.

Foi então que a mulher de olhos vermelhos notou Lily sorrindo para ela e falou a primeira conclusão que veio a sua cabeça diante daquela situação:

- Você me raptou?! – Haku se sentou de um vez, com uma expressão assustada no rosto.

Lily deixou sua cabeça cair, seu rosto perpendicular ao chão. Ela suspirou.

- Não, sua tonta! – a loira disse, olhando para cima. – Eu trouxe você aqui depois que você desmaiou no seu apartamento.

Foi então que outra memória veio à Haku. Lily pareceu adivinhar o que sua amiga ia dizer, pois logo falou:

- Quanto a Miku, não precisar se preocupar. Gakupo e os outros tão tomando conta dela.

- O quê?! Como assim?! Você deixou ela sozinha com Gakupo e os outros?!

- Sabe, falando assim até parece que você não confia na gente. – Lily falou em um tom estranhamente penetrante e sério, cruzando seus braços.

Haku parou de falar e refletiu sobre o que Lily acabara de dizer. Não era que ela não confiasse em seus amigos, ela apenas sentia que devia estar lá, cuidando de Miku. Lily perceber aquilo, vendo o rosto de Haku tomar uma expressão de arrependimento, e falou:

- Quer saber, eu vou deixar essa passar com uma condição...

- E qual é? – Haku perguntou. Lily abriu um grande sorriso para aquilo.

- Você vai me acompanhar no Shopping.

Haku deixou escapar um "hã?" até que ela percebeu onde exatamente elas estavam. Olhando além de Lily, a mulher de cabelos prateados conseguia ver um grande prédio se erguendo no final do estacionamento.

- Eu e os outros vimos o quão estressada você está, então decidi trazer você aqui pra relaxar um pouco... por conta do Gakupo. – o sorriso dela se tornou maior quando ela tirou um cartão de crédito _platinum_ do bolso com o nome "Kamui Gakupo" gravado na frente.

- Lily, você roubou o cartão de crédito do Gakupo?

- Claro que não. Peguei emprestado. Afinal, pra que servem os amigos? Ele também falou alguma coisa sobre limitar os gastos, mas eu sai antes dele completar.

Haku suspirou, imaginando o que Lily tinha em mente para aquela tarde...

- / - / - / - / - / -

O shopping estava com movimento grande, mas nem tanto ao ponto das lojas estarem lotadas. Lily puxava Haku pelo braço guiando-a pela multidão facilmente. Haku também havia ouvido a loira dizer algo sobre "encontro", mas antes que conseguisse perguntar, Lily já estava arrastando-a até o cabeleireiro mais próximo.

- O primeiro passo para se relaxar no shopping é ir ao cabeleireiro. E considerando como o seu cabelo tá, eu diria que é praticamente mandatório.

Haku corou, sabendo que ela não arrumava o cabelo fazia dias. Ela deixou Lily falar com a cabeleireira. Enquanto esperavam, as duas amigas conversavam e Haku ficou sabendo que Lily também não ia muito frequentemente ao cabeleireiro, tentando controlar seus gastos.

- Sério? Nunca pensei que você fosse tão responsável com as suas contas, Lily-chan. – Haku falou.

- Haku, assim você me ofende. Como você acha que eu continuo vivendo no prédio da Meiko se não pagasse o aluguel? – Lily fez uma cara de tristeza e Haku se apressou a dizer.

- N-Não é isso! E-Eu não queria te ofender Lily-chan. Por favor não fique zangada.

- Bem, eu poderia me sentir melhor... se ganhasse um beijo. – a loira falou com um sorriso pervertido.

Haku piscou. Ela devia ter percebido. Lily não ligava pra o que os outros pensavam dela e raramente se ofendia. Porém era frequente que ela tentasse algo como aquilo pra tentar fazer com que Haku saísse com ela.

Após o cabeleireiro, as duas mulheres foram olhar as lojas e comprar sapatos e roupas (apesar de Haku dizer que não queria abusar da boa vontade de Gakupo). Lily insistiu que Haku comprasse um vestido que ela havia visto na vitrine. A mãe de olhos vermelhos tentou protestar, falando que o decote era grande demais, mas Lily não atenção, estando ocupada demais babando quando ela saiu do vestiário.

Quando as duas foram olhar a sessão de roupas intimas, Lily mostrou a Haku uma lingerie que a fez corar um tom rubro e balançar a cabeça rapidamente. Lily riu e colocou o artigo de volta no lugar enquanto Haku murmurava algo sobre a crueldade da loira.

As duas então foram até a praça de alimentação e pediram dois sorvetes e uma garrafa de água que Haku usou para matar a sede.

- E então? Ter um encontro comigo não é tão ruim assim, não? – Lily falou.

Haku cuspiu a água que estava bebendo quando ouviu aquilo, gaguejando em seguida:

- M-Mas, e-eu... L-Lily!

- Brincadeira. Honestamente, cê leva as coisas muito a sério, Haku. Precisa aprender a relaxar um pouco... Se é que você me entende. – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas várias vezes.

Haku corou um tom que combinava com a cor de seus olhos.

- De qualquer maneira, vai dizer que não se divertiu um pouco?

- É... tenho de admitir que foi bom... – Haku falou. – Posso pelo menos ligar pra saber como a Miku está?

- Claro. Tem uns telefones pra lá. – Lily falou, apontando.

Haku se levantou e foi até os boxes telefônicos, ligando para a sua casa. No segundo toque, alguém atendeu:

- Alô?

- Gakupo, é a Haku.

- Ah, olá Haku-chan. Como está se sentindo? – o empresário, sempre atencioso, perguntou.

- Muito melhor agora. Mas me diga, como está a Miku?

- Dormiu depois que demos de comer a ela. A temperatura dela está estável e ela já tem um pouco mais de apetite.

- Bom saber. – Haku suspirou, aliviada. Enquanto ela fazia uma nota mental para agradecer aos seus amigos Haku ouviu xingamentos do outro lado da linha. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, ela perguntou o que fora aquilo.

- Ah, é só Dell entretendo SeeU e a Meiko. – Gakupo respondeu.

Haku achou aquilo um tanto suspeito. Dell e Meiko não se davam muito bem apesar de serem amigos. Ela então ouviu mais xingamentos e algo que soava como "Devolva isso aí!" e "Vou processar todos vocês se... !"

Foi então que o som de algo quebrando e um corpo caindo no chão soou e Haku perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Gakupo pareceu afastar o fone, pois ela ouviu a voz do homem de cabelos púrpura falar algo para Meiko e SeeU em um tom mais baixo antes de retomar a conversa.

- Dell tentou fumar e SeeU arrancou o cigarro dele. Não consegui ouvir direito, mas ela ameaçou fazer algo que soava como "palmadas" e quando ele começou a gritar Meiko quebrou uma garrafa na cabeça dele. Ele está bem, só desacordado e... ei! O que vocês estão fazendo?! Desculpe, tenho de desligar. Tchau!

Haku então olhou para o telefone com uma expressão confusa no rosto, imaginando o que estava transpirando em seu apartamento. Conhecendo o grupo não deveria ser nada de mais.

Se bem que...

- _Flashback_ –

- QUEM FOI QUE FIZ ISSO?! – Dell gritou apontando para o seu rosto, que estava cheio de maquiagem, fazendo com que ele parecesse um palhaço de circo. Na bochecha esquerda, escrito com batom em uma letra floreada e cursiva, havia a palavra "Badboy" com um coração desenhado do lado.

Todos reunidos no apartamento de Lily soltaram gargalhadas enquanto Meiko tentava esconder os potes de maquiagem e pincéis ás suas costas. Apesar de não poder provar que fora a morena, Dell nunca mais bebeu até cair perto de Meiko... e também não a chamou mais de "solteirona".

- _Fim do Flashback_ -

Haku deu de ombros e colocou o telefone no gancho.

Ela voltou até Lily, que estava olhando um catálogo com os filmes em exibição nas salas de cinema do shopping. A loira perguntou se ela toparia ver um filme, já que Haku quase não saia, tendo de cuidar de Miku, a não ser para trabalhar e ocasionalmente se reunir com seus amigos.

- Bem... acho que não faria mal, mas não sei quais filmes estão passando. – Haku falou.

- Tudo bem. Aqui... – ela mostrou o catálogo à Haku e apontou para um título em vermelho. – Ouvi dizer que esse é muito bom. Vamos deixar as compras lá no carro e podemos pegar a próxima sessão.

Infelizmente, o catálogo não mostrava qual o gênero do filme, mas Haku achava que não devia haver nada de mais em um filme com um título como _A Grande Conchita_...

- / - / - / - / - / -

Qualquer um que conhecesse Yowane Haku estaria ciente de um fato: ela possuía um medo terrível de filmes de terror.

Alguns pensariam que por ter sido enfermeira e ter visto sangue quase que diariamente, Haku não teria problemas com filmes violentos e cheios de sangue. Porém se fosse somente a violência e sangue, a mulher de olhos vermelhos não se importaria. Ela até gostava de filmes de ação, mistério e policiais. Mas, para ela, havia uma diferença enorme entre estes e filmes com monstros sanguinários, aliens impregnando astronautas e canibais devorando pessoas. Este último, para seu grande horror, parecia ser o caso do filme que estavam assistindo.

- Hah! Só pode ser efeito especial. Não é fisicamente possível que ela consiga abocanhar metade do rosto daquele cara numa mordida. - em contrapartida, qualquer um que conhecesse Masuda Lily saberia que ela era uma grande fã de filmes de terror, tendo assistido á toda série _Alien_, _Sexta-feira 13_ e _A Hora do Pesadelo _5 vezes cada.

Haku deveria ter suspeitado de algo quando Lily disse que ela ouvira alguém recomendar o filme, mas, no momento estava muito aterrorizada escondendo seus olhos atrás de algumas mechas loiras que estava segurando e tentando ignorar os sons de mastigação e gritos agonizantes.

- Ei Haku. Você vai perder o filme todo se continuar se escondendo atrás dos meus cabelos. – Lily disse com um sorriso travesso que ela sabia que Haku não conseguia ver.

- Eu estou assistindo o filme. – Haku disse em uma voz melindrosa, tentando não gaguejar.

- Vamos lá, não é assim tão ruim. Pelo menos nada vai saltar de dentro dos estômagos deles e começar a devorá-los.

Haku deu graças aos céus por não ter comido nada de muito pesado e por estar ocupada demais tentando ignorar os gritos, do contrário aquilo teria formado uma imagem mental tão aterrorizante e nojenta que ela tinha certeza de que teria perdido que quer que tivesse comido.

- Vamos lá. – Lily disse, puxando suas mechas das mãos de Haku. – Viu, ela já terminou com o cara. Além do mais, aquele mordomo me parece uma gracinha.

Haku olhou para tela e viu um mordomo jovem que aparentava ter quinze anos. Ele até que era bonitinho como Lily dissera. Na cena seguinte, Conchita o agarrou e lambeu sua orelha, somente para depois arrancá-la com uma dentada.

Haku soltou um grito e abraçou Lily como se sua vida dependesse disso, enterrando seu rosto no ombro da loira que ao notar aquilo, discretamente, passou uma mão ao redor dos ombros de Haku, como que para ampará-la. Seus dedos então roçarem de leve em um dos generosos seios da mulher de cabelos prateados, que estava aterrorizada demais para prestar a atenção a qualquer outra coisa.

Lily deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao sentir Haku agarrá-la mais forte enquanto que Conchita se degustava com um outro servo no filme, este soltando gritos agonizantes enquanto que os sons de carne sendo mastigada eram ouvidos. A loira até podia sentir o busto de sua amiga pressionando contra o seu lado.

_Lily, você é um gênio! _a loira pensou, congratulando-se mentalmente.

- / - / - / - / - / -

Após uma passada no banheiro depois do cinema, Haku e Lily deixaram o shopping, a mulher de olhos vermelhos insistindo que ela já tivera emoções o suficiente para o resto do mês.

Apesar da última idéia de Lily, Haku se divertira bastante, sentindo-se mais leve e melhor consigo mesma. Ela ainda imagina como Miku estava, mas tinha confiança em Gakupo para tomar conta dela. Enquanto as duas voltavam de carro, com Lily dirigindo, esta falou:

- E então, gostou do dia, princesa?

- Sim. Muito obrigada Lily-chan. Você é uma boa amiga. – Haku disse em agradecimento, ignorando o apelido que Lily havia lhe chamado.

- Só amiga? Ouch! E aqui estava eu, pensando que podíamos ser algo mais.

Haku corou diante daquela frase e tentou ignorar Lily o resto do caminho.

As duas então chegaram ao complexo de apartamentos, Lily estacionando o carro enquanto que Haku ia em frente, abrindo a porta de entrada. As duas subiram as escadas até o apartamento de Haku e esta entrou, olhando em volta. Gakupo estava espanando o armário onde a TV estava enquanto cantarolava, o que fez Lily soltar risadinhas, comentando:

- Ei, Gaku-chan, esqueceu o avental.

Gakupo se virou e notou as duas mulheres. Ele sorriu para Haku e a cumprimentou, perguntando se ela passara bem o resto do dia e se Lily havia feito algo que requereria intervenção jurídica, o que fez com que a loira imediatamente parasse de rir e exclamasse um "HEY!".

- Nada fora do comum. Porém eu me diverti bastante. Obrigada por cuidar da Miku nesse meio-tempo, Gakupo-san. – Haku respondeu.

- Não foi nada, Haku-chan. Afinal, pra que servem os amigos? – Gakupo disse.

- E como ela esta?

- Mama? – a voz da pequena Miku fez com que Haku se virasse e visse a garotinha de mãos dadas com SeeU, que mostrava um sorriso animado.

- Miku. – Haku foi até sua filha e a pegou no colo, colocando a mão sobre a testa e vendo que esta estava menos quente do que a última vez que ela a vira. Miku também não estava mais parecendo tão indisposta quanto antes, sorrindo e passando seus bracinhos em volta do pescoço de Haku.

Gakupo e SeeU contaram que eles ficaram monitorando Miku e abriram as janelas do quarto, deixando um pouco de ar fresco entrar e tentaram mantê-la entretida com algo depois que acordou pra que ela não ficasse entediada.

- Mais um dia, e ela estará boa novamente. – Gakupo falou.

- Viu? Que foi que eu te disse? – Lily falou à Haku com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Eu... – Haku parou de falar e respirou fundo. Ela então levantou a cabeça e olhou seus amigos ali reunidos. com gratidão – Gente, muito obrigada. Eu e Miku agradecemos. - Haku inclinou sua cabeça para mostrar o quão estava agradecida.

- Sem problemas, nya! – SeeU falou.

- Aliás, onde está a Meiko? Eu queria agradecer a ela tam...

- ME TIREM DAQUI! – um grito interrompeu Haku.

Com exceção de Lily, todos não pareceram afetados por aquilo. Haku ouviu alguns palavrões e xingamentos, o que a forçou a entregar Miku para que SeeU cobrisse suas orelhas antes que ela começasse a captar algumas das palavras. A mulher de olhos vermelhos foi até seu quarto, de onde estava vindo o barulho e abriu a porta.

Foi então que o queixo dela caiu.

- Oh. Oi Haku. – Meiko a cumprimentou, mas a atenção de Haku não estava na morena e sim no homem que se parecia com ela que estava amarrado a uma cadeira em frente á sua mesa com espelho.

Olhando de volta para ela com uma expressão frenética estava um Honne Dell altamente maquiado.

- Haku, me tira daqui logo de uma vez! – o sósia masculino de Haku reclamou, tentando se libertar das cordas, em vão.

- Eu não faria isso Haku-chan. Esse traste aqui merece. – Meiko disse, sua voz se tornando um tanto ríspida. – Onde já se viu, tentando fumar enquanto temos uma criança doente no apartamento.

- E quem é você? A mãe dela?!

- Não, mas a Haku é.

A mulher em questão olhou de um para o outro. Os dois voltaram seus olhares para Haku, que não estava a fim de ter de conciliar aqueles dois, o que ela sabia que era um exercício de futilidade.

- Podem fazer isso em outro lugar? O dia foi meio cheio e estou cansada. – Haku disse.

Dell à olhou com uma expressão incrédula, enquanto Meiko sorriu e agarrou a cadeira , levantando as pernas dianteiras desta e a arrastando-a pelo chão, desejando a Haku um bom descanso enquanto Dell praguejava.

A mãe de primeira viagem caminhou até a sua cama e desabou nesta. Meiko e Gakupo podiam se virar na casa e Miku provavelmente iria querer "brincar" junto com Meiko de "maquiar o tio Dell". Além disso, ela estava tão cansada...

- / - / - / - / - / -/ -

- Mama diz "aahhh"...

A cena era quase tão irônica quanto era cativante.

Uma Miku sentada no colo de Lily levava uma colher até a boca de Haku com toda destreza de uma criança de três anos, o que obviamente significava que alguns pingos caíram em Haku, mas ela nem ligava enquanto deixava que Miku lhe desse a sopa.

- Só você mesmo, Haku... – Lily disse em um tom bem-humorado. – Cuidou da Miku e fica doente no dia seguinte.

- Bem, não é como se eu tivesse algum controle sobre isso. – Haku defendeu-se.

- De qualquer maneira, não se preocupe. Eu e a Miku vamos cuidar de você di-rei-ti-nho.

O tom cantante com que Lily dissera aquilo não inspirou muito confiança em Haku. Ela quase temia a hora em que Miku fosse deixar o quarto pra descansar e a deixasse sozinha com sua amiga de disposição bissexual. Pelo menos Gakupo também estava lá.

O homem em questão entrou no quarto em largas passadas, não parecendo nada feliz pela expressão em seu rosto.

- Lily, o que significam todas essas notas? – ela falou, mostrando a mão cheia de notas fiscais das compras que Haku e Lily haviam feito.

- Ué? Você não disse que ia bancar eu e a Haku enquanto saímos pra ajudar ela a relaxar? – Lily rebateu em um tom inocente que não convencia a ninguém.

- Dois mil por um par de sapatos? - Gakupo cruzou seus braços, lendo o preço em uma.

- Ei! Eles são de marca.

Haku pode apenas balançar a cabeça enquanto os dois continuavam a discutir. Ela então viu Miku colocando a colher perto de sua boca de novo, parecendo alheia á discussão dos dois adultos enquanto pedia pra sua mãe fazer "aaahhh".

Haku sorriu e deixou que sua filha a alimentasse. Afinal, ela merecia depois de todo o estresse que passara.


	6. Exemplo

**Capítulo 5**

**Exemplo**

Uma parte fundamental da maternidade é que toda mãe é um exemplo para sua filha. Haku sabia disso e tentava fazer o seu melhor para ser uma mãe modelo. Porém aquilo não era muito fácil quando você tinha um problema com álcool.

Haku fizera seu melhor para parar de beber e até conseguira pelos meses que se seguiram depois de ter encontrado Miku, mas depois que a menininha tinha se adaptado, Haku experimentara novamente o álcool e passara a beber uma lata a cada dois dias, porém sempre se banhava depois para que o cheiro não ficasse nela e incomodasse Miku.

Gakupo não aprovava aquilo, dizendo que Haku precisava parar para que, no futuro, Miku não viesse a descobrir e acabasse experimentando também. O aviso funcionara... por uma semana. Após isso, Lily mandara Gakupo "se meter com seus próprios negócios" e colocou uma garrafa na boca de Haku sem nem ao menos ligar para os protestos da mulher de cabelos prateados (apesar destes não terem sido muitos).

A mãe adotiva de Miku conseguia ficar sem beber por algum tempo, porém a tentação de voltar era sempre forte, o que a fazia se sentir inquieta e nervosa. Ela sabia que deveria parar de vez, mas não era fácil.

- Mamãe... – uma Miku de quatro anos puxou a manga de sua mãe quando viu que esta não acordava.

Haku havia saído para encontrar seus amigos durante o _happy hour_ do dia anterior e acabara "exagerando um pouquinho". Felizmente, SeeU estivera tomando conta de Miku e a coreana não se importava em dormir na sala, se aconchegando no sofa como se fosse um gato de verdade.

- Mamãeee. – Miku chamou de novo, empurrando sua mãe de leve. Haku murmurou em seu sono. - Acorda!

Haku então começou a se mexer em seus cobertores. Ela se apoiou em seus braços e esfregou os olhos, tentando espantar o sono. Haku olhou para sua filha e imediatamente levou a mão a cabeça, sentindo uma bruta enxaqueca.

- Alguém pode desligar a luz? – Haku murmurou enquanto se sentava.

Miku pareceu confusa, olhando de sua mãe para os raios de sol que entravam pela janela. A garotinha de cabelos azulados olhou de volta para Haku e disse:

- Eu queria, mas o sol tá longe.

Haku então percebeu que estava de volta em seu quarto e se lembrou que ela havia chegado em casa, encontra Miku na sua cama como sempre e deitado ao seu lado. Felizmente, ela retirara maior parte da roupa no caminho do quarto para que o cheiro de álcool não acordasse Miku ficando só com a sua camisa e roupa de baixo.

_Sorte que Miku possui um sono pesado, do contrario o cheiro poderia ter acordado ela. _Haku pensou. Foi então que ela notou que Miku estava com uma garrafa na mão, a garrafa com a qual ela havia voltado para casa depois que Lily e Meiko haviam decidido "tornar a noite mais animada". _Eu devia ter me livrado disso no caminho pra casa! _Haku pensou, em pânico.

Miku notou que sua mãe estava olhando para a garrafa que ela estava segurando e, pensando que sua mãe a queria de volta, ela a colocou na cama:

- Aqui sua garrafa, mamãe. – ela disse com o tom de filhos que tentavam ajudar seus pais. – Ela tava com um cheiro esquisito, daí eu passei uma água nela.

Obviamente, Miku não fazia idéia que o "cheiro esquisito" era do conteúdo da própria garrafa. Haku pode apenas lentamente alcançar esta e agarrá-la. Ela então murmurou um fraco "obrigado" para a garotinha e esta sorriu para sua mãe, indo até o guarda roupa para se trocar.

Haku suspirou em alívio. Ainda bem que aquela garrafa estava vazia. Se Miku tivesse bebido, Haku jamais se perdoaria. Ela então se levantar para se arrumar e ir ao trabalho.

Quando ela saiu do quarto, Haku foi até a cozinha para preparar alguns sanduíches. SeeU já estava se espreguiçando (como um gato) no sofá e deu um "Bom dia, nya!" para Haku. Miku logo chegou e observou sua mãe preparando a comida.

Desde que aprendera a falar e a manusear objetos, Miku ficava observando como Haku limpava e preparava as coisas. Quando a mulher de olhos vermelhos perguntara, sua filha dissera que ela queria ajudar Haku. Sorrindo, a mulher de olhos vermelhos disse que Miku por enquanto deveria se concentrar em apenas aproveitar sua infância e brincar com seus amigos.

Miku era uma garotinha inteligente para sua idade, a ponto de que ela sabia que sua mãe precisava de ajuda em algumas tarefas domésticas, como cozinhar.

_Se bem que talvez seja por causa daquele incidente da semana passada... _Haku pensou.

_- Flashback –_

Haku olhou para as carnes que tentara cozinhar; todas pretas como carvão. Pelo menos o arroz ela conseguira ferver e temperar sem queimar. Decidindo não mostrar á sua filha de apenas três anos como ela era patética na cozinha, Haku pegou a panela de arroz e serviu um pouco em cada prato.

Kaito tinha a noite de folga e decidira cuidar de Miku, trazendo consigo um pouco do sorvete sabor Negi da sorveteria em que trabalhava. De acordo com o homem, ninguém notaria, já que as vendas daquele tipo de sabor eram péssimas e seu próprio chefe não sabia porque não cancelava o pedido. Miku, claro, ficara encantada e agradecera "Kaito-nii-san" pela gentileza.

Com isso, Kaito se juntara á elas para o jantar. Porém, quando ele sentiu o cheiro do arroz, seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão de confusão. Ele se virou para Haku, que acabara de servir seu prato e o de Miku, e perguntou:

- Haku, você por um acaso colocou tempero no arroz?

- Ah? Oh, sim. Pra dar um gosto. – _No caso de eu queimar a carne._ Haku acrescentou mentalmente.

- Uh-hu... e se importa de eu perguntar quanto tempero você colocou?

Haku então começou a ficar preocupada. Verdade, a embalagem do tempero era para arroz vendido em saquinhos, dando assim as instruções considerando estas medidas. Como Haku comprará sacos normais de 1kg de arroz, ela decidira colocar dois cubos de tempero, tentando-se valer de sua habilidade matemática.

No entanto, Haku logo se lembrou que quando o assunto era comida, todas as suas habilidades eram negadas por completo. Ela chegara uma vez a suspeitar que tudo que se relacionava ao preparo de comida a odiava.

-Não pode estar tão ruim assim. – Haku falou, dando uma pausa antes de acrescentar, em um tom de dúvida. – Não?

Como se para responder sua questão, Miku provara uma colherada e pareceu ficar paralisada, sua boca encolhida sobre si, as marias-chiquinhas nas quais arrumara seu cabelo ficaram em pé e espetadas, como se ela tivesse levado um choque elétrico, e seu rosto contorcido. Ela então desabou dura no chão.

Haku se apressou para ajudá-la enquanto que Kaito discretamente andou até a lixeira da cozinha e esvaziou os dois pratos, decidindo que a partir de agora ele traria comida sempre que fosse cuidar de Miku a noite.

_- Fim do Flashback –_

Após dar comida para as duas garotas, Haku dispensou SeeU. Tendo o resto do dia livre, ela perguntou o que Miku gostaria de fazer. A garotinha respondeu que o que quer que sua mãe decidisse estava bom para ela. Antes que Haku pudesse sugerir um passeio ao redor da vizinhança para aproveitarem o sol, Lily invadiu (literalmente) a casa de Haku, parecendo desesperada.

Ela avistou Haku, que se encolheu um pouco pela repentina intrusão, e foi até a mulher de cabelos prateados, agarrando-a pelos ombros com uma expressão de puro desespero no rosto. Lily então desatou a falar:

- Preciso de ajuda! – ela começou a sacudir Haku.

- O-o-o q-que-e? – Haku perguntou enquanto era sacudida.

- Os gêmeos! Acordei essa manhã e não encontrei eles!

- Oi, Lily-nee-san. – Miku disse com um sorriso.

- Ah. Oi Miku. – Lily cumprimentou com um breve sorriso antes de se voltar para Haku novamente, resumindo sua expressão de desespero. – Você tem de me ajudar! Os pais deles vêm hoje a noite e se descobrirem que eu perdi eles, minha fonte de renda vai por água abaixo!

Claro, primeiro vinha o dinheiro, depois a segurança de dois bebês loiros perdidos em um complexo de apartamentos. Haku conseguiu acalmar Lily por tempo o suficiente para dizer que a ajudaria a encontrar os dois. Lily suspirou de alívio e abraçou a mulher de olhos vermelhos.

- Obrigada! Obrigada! Já te disse o quanto te amo?

_Sim e também o que gostaria de fazer comigo... _Haku pensou. Ela então perguntou onde Lily havia deixado os gêmeos da última vez que os vira.

- No sofá na sala.

- Você deixou dois bebês de dois anos de idade dormindo na sua sala de estar?

- Era isso ou na minha cama. Mas quem sabe o que aconteceria se eu deixasse.

Haku deu um risinho nervoso ao se lembrar dos hábitos noturnos de Miku, que persistiam apesar de sua idade. Miku então levantou sua mão, como se estivesse em uma sala de aula, e disse:

- Posso ajudar?

- Está bem, mas você vem comigo. – Haku disse a sua filha.

- Beleza. Eu olho nos andares de cima, e vocês olham na recepção e os andares de baixo. – Lily disse.

Com isso as três começaram a revirar os apartamentos em busca dos gêmeos. Enquanto Haku e Miku procuravam no apartamento de Lily, a garota de cabelos azuis chamava pelos dois em um tom animado, como se estivesse atiçando-os em jogo de pique-esconde. Haku pensou que talvez devesse parecer isso para os gêmeos.

Após olharem por boa parte do quarto de Lily, as duas foram até a recepção. Lá encontraram Meiko, que parecia irritada enquanto entrava no prédio com duas crianças loiras familiares no colo. Haku suspirou de alívio ao ver os gêmeos bem e saudáveis. Porém a cara que Meiko estava fazendo lhe preocupava.

Quando a mulher de cabelos prateados se aproximou da dona do complexo de apartamentos, Meiko olhou para ela e perguntou:

- Eles são seus? – ela se referiu aos gêmeos.

- Não exatamente. Lily está tomando conta deles, por que? – Haku perguntou.

- Esses... esses... – Meiko parou, pensando em qual era o melhor termo para expressar o que sentia na presença de Miku. Sem encontrar o que dizer, ela então resumiu. – Eles entraram no meu carro e fizeram ligação direta.

- Hein? – Haku perguntou.

- Acho que foi essa aqui. – ela fez menção com o braço que carregava Rin. – Vi ela levantando a cabeça pela janela e ainda me deu um aceno!

Haku achava aquilo difícil de acreditar, mas então notou água caindo lá fora e pessoas se reunindo em torno do que parecia ser um hidrante que fora arrancado do local. O carro de Meiko estava bem em cima deste.

- Mamãe, posso dirigir também? – Miku perguntou em um tom inocente, achando aquilo divertido.

- Só quando você for mais velha. – Haku disse. – Crianças pequenas não tem permissão pra dirigir.

- E por uma boa razão. – Meiko comentou em um tom amargo, olhando para trás, para seu pobre carro.

Haku olhou para Rin, que parecia estar colocando em prática a carinha mais inocente que conseguia e Len parecia um tanto quanto encabulado pelo tom vermelho em seu rosto, como se soubesse que tinham feito algo errado.

Ela então imaginou como era possível os dois terem descido as escadas e efetivamente roubado o carro de Meiko. Haku podia apenas imaginar o que aconteceria no futuro...

_- Flashforward -_

Um Len Kagamine de 13 anos de idade olhava à sua frente, estupefato com o que via.

- E então? – sua irmã perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto passava um braço em volta dele. – Não é uma beleza? – o sorriso dela era um de orgulho.

- Bem... tenho de admitir... – Len respondeu, passando a mão atrás de sua cabeça, parecendo um pouco incerto. – Pra um rolo compressor.

O equipamento de construção em questão estava estacionado no jardim da casa onde os dois moravam com a sua prima Lily. Ela havia saído naquela tarde, do contrário, teria imaginado o que o grande veículo amarelo fazia no seu jardim.

- Rin... onde você arranjou isso? – Len perguntou, não estando muito certo se ele queria mesmo saber. Sua irmã tinha o hábito desagradável de surpreendê-lo com coisas como aquela.

- Sabe a rua de baixo que estão duplicando? – ela disse, confirmando os temores de Len.

- Rin, você roubou ele?!

- Claro que não, isso seria um crime! – ela disse, adicionando logo em seguida. – Só peguei emprestado quando ninguém tava olhando.

- DÁ NA MESMA! Temos de devolvê-lo.

- Meu bebê?! Nem pensar!

Len suspirou profundamente. Porque a vida dele tinha de ser tão complicada? Sua irmã subiu até o assento do motorista e se preparou para ligar o veículo.

- Rin, você por um acaso tem licença pra dirigir isso? – Len perguntou, indo atrás dela, apesar de já saber que a resposta seria algo...

- Que se dane a licença! Sou loira, sei cantar e tenho um irmão gêmeo shota!

Algo como aquilo... espera.

- Pela milionésima vez... – Len disse, seus dentes serrados. Sua expressão então se tornou uma de pura fúria. – EU NÃO SOU SHOTA!

Rin, como sempre, o ignorou por completo e deu partida no rolo compressor, agarrando a direção com um sorriso quase que maníaco no rosto. Len rezava pra que isso não acabasse em desastre como das últimas oito vezes que sua irmã teve uma de suas "idéias brilhantes".

Lily chegou em casa ao final da tarde com algumas sacolas de compras. Normalmente, ela não ia ao mercado, deixando esta tarefa para Len ou até mesmo Haku, porém a falta de comida logo se tornara inaceitável, juntamente com as reclamações dos gêmeos de que suas comidas favoritas não estavam mais nas dispensas.

- Rin! Len! Cheguei! – Lily chamou, porém não houve resposta.

Lily deu de ombros e foi até a cozinha deixar as compras na mesa e foi então que o telefone tocou. A loira foi até este e atendeu com um "olá?". Do outro lado da linha veio a voz de um Len com os nervos a flor da pele:

- Um... Lily-nee?

- Len? Onde vocês estão?

- Bem... hum... sabe aquela delegacia perto da estação de ônibus?

Lily tirou o fone da orelha e olhou para este, como se suspeitasse que o aparelho estivesse lhe pregando uma peça. Ouvindo a voz fraca e assustada de Len, Lily sabia que não, aquilo não era uma pegadinha. Aquele tom de gato assustado era muito parecido com o de Len quando ele estava nervoso.

- Como isso aconteceu? – Lily perguntou.

- Bem... – Len, no telefone da delegacia, olhou para a sela onde sua irmã estava disputando (e ganhando) queda de braço com os outros delinquentes juvenis. – Digamos que Rin achou um rolo compressor e resolveu fazer um _test drive_ pela cidade. Conseguimos fazer ele parar depois de amassar dois carros, cinco caixas de correio, um hidrante e a cerca da vizinha da rua de baixo.

- Sério?

Quem conhecesse Lily sabia que seu tom não era de indignação. Ao contrário. Ela adoraria ser um passarinho nesta hora para voar e ver a cara da vizinha arrogante que vivia tagarelando sobre como seu marido arrumara o quintal com suas próprias mãos, dando uma indireta a todas as solteiras da vizinhança.

_A vida é boa. _Lily pensou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Lily-nee? – Len a chamou, sua voz parecendo mais assustada.

Foi então que ele ouviu o som de um braço batendo contra madeira. Se virando ele viu que Rin havia vencido aquilo que devia ser seu quinto adversário consecutivo.

- HAH! Que tal essa?! Pode pagar. – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

O jovem murmurou algo enquanto que entregava a jaqueta de couro que estivera vestindo e que Rin esteve de olho desde que ela e seu gêmeo foram empurrados para dentro daquela cela. Os outros a parabenizaram pela vitória até que seu próximo adversário veio. Este era definitivamente velho demais para ser considerado jovem e mal-encarado demais para estar ali por simples delinquência ou vandalismo.

- Gosto da sua corrente. – Rin disse com um sorriso que poderia ser considerado atraente não fosse pelo brilho ganancioso em seus olhos quando viu a corrente de prata com um dragão pendurado no pescoço do homem. Era assim que as recompensas daquele jogo eram escolhidas.

O homem olhou para fora da cela, para onde Len estava, fazendo o garoto loiro engolir em seco. O gêmeo tentou convencer a si mesmo de que o homem não estava olhando diretamente para ele. O criminoso então olhou para Rin e disse:

- Seu irmão parece interessante.

Foi então que Len decidiu mandar toda calma pro brejo e berrou no telefone:

- LILY-NEE ME TIRE DAQUI, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

_- Fim do Flashforward –_

Lily apareceu acima da escada e viu os gêmeos nos braços de Meiko. A loira suspirou de alívio e se aproximou do grupo:

- Ah, você achou eles, Meiko. Valeu...

Ela alcançou seus braços para pegar os gêmeos, mas Meiko empurrou os dois nos braços de Haku enquanto olhava para Lily com um olhar zangado o suficiente para fazer a maioria dos homens se encolherem de medo.

- Você me deve um carro novo. – ela disse em um tom que prometia uma punição severa caso Lily a negasse.

A loira engoliu em seco perante a figura de Meiko e se limitou a concordar com a cabeça. Meiko sabia ser intimidadora quando queria.

Após uma breve conversa com Meiko (que consistiu na morena ralhando com Lily e esta se limitando a sacudir a cabeça), Haku, Lily e os bebês voltaram ao apartamento da mulher de cabelos prateados. Lily se deitou no sofá, suspirando:

- Cuidar de crianças é difícil demais... Tou achando que meus tios fizeram isso pra me punir mesmo.

- Talvez se você se dedicasse um pouco mais, Lily-chan. – Haku sugeriu.

- Uhu? E por um acaso eu tenho pinta de mãe?

A resposta mais óbvia para aquela pergunta era um grande "não". Porém Haku, sendo uma pessoa sensível aos sentimentos dos outros, respondera:

- Se você tentasse tenho certeza que poderia se tornar uma boa mãe.

Silêncio seguiu o comentário de Haku.

Lily desatou a rir e após algum tempo, conseguira encontrar fôlego o suficiente para falar:

- Tá certo. E eu vou sair por aí cantando algo fofinho com um chapéu de gato na minha cabeça. Hahaha!

Haku suspirou e olhou para Miku brincando com Rin enquanto Len caminhava até elas. Haku viu ele parando e segurando a barra de suas calças e abrir sua boca e fechar, como se estivesse tentando falar. Foi então que algumas silabas começaram a escapar de seus lábios até formar a palavra:

- Mama.

Os olhos vermelhos de Haku se arregalaram enquanto que Lily olhava para o gêmeo menino com curiosidade.

- Lily, você ouviu isso?! - Haku exclamou.

- É. Provavelmente ele tava ouvindo a gente falar e decidiu tentar imitar.

Enquanto Haku pegava Len em seus braços e fazia carinhos, elogiando o garoto, que desatou a sorrir. Rin olhou para eles e, vendo seu irmão falando, fez bico e se levantou, se aproximando de Haku e tentando falar. A mulher de cabelos prateados viu aquilo e chamou a atenção de Lily, que olhou enquanto Rin tentava articular alguma coisa. As duas aguardaram com antecipação enquanto que Miku se aproximava, curiosa para ver o que estava havendo.

Foi então que Rin falou apontando para Haku:

- Peitos.

Silêncio.

Os olhos de Haku se tornaram diminutos enquanto que ela só podia olhar para Rin. Lily coçou atrás da cabeça, parecendo um tanto nervosa. Haku por um momento, pensou que talvez tivesse ouvido errado. Quando Rin falou de novo, ela teve certeza de que não estava com problemas de audição:

- Sexy.

- Lily... - Haku começou, seu rosto tomando uma coloração rubra. - Onde foi que ela aprendeu essas palavras?

- Uhhh... - Lily murmurou, começando a se lembrar...

_- Flashback -_

Lily estava deitada no sofá de seu apartamento, lendo uma revista de moda que comprara na banca perto do bar onde ela e seus amigos se encontravam. Porém, sua atenção não estava focada em roupas e acessórios, mas em quem os estava modelando.

- Pft, por favor. Eu sou dez vezes mais sexy do que qualquer uma dessas anoréxicas. - ela disse em tom de chacota. - Como é que esses estilistas conseguem vender algo com essas modelos?

Lily então olhou para baixo e viu Rin olhando com curiosidade para a revista, Len estava no quarto brincando com alguns brinquedos que os pais dos gêmeos emprestaram para manter os dois bebês ocupados.

- O que é? - Lily perguntou.

A menininha loira apontou para a revista. Lily olhou para a capa e então de novo para sua prima mais jovem.

- É. A modelo na capa tem peitos grandes, mas e daí? Os da Haku são maiores. - ela disse com um sorriso pervertido, voltando a sua leitura, nem ao menos notando que o que Rin queria era ver a revista e não pedir a opinião da loira sobre a aparência das modelos.

_- Fim do Flashback –_

- Não faço idéia. - Lily disse, dando de ombros. - Provavelmente viu na TV. Cê sabe como esses desenhos de hoje em dia são.

Haku então olhou para Rin novamente, que agora apontava, falando "grande". Miku, que se aproximou ao ouvir Rin falar suas palavras anteriores, sorriu, dizendo:

- É, os da mamãe são grandes, não é? Que nem os da tia Meiko.

Rin olhou para Miku com curiosidade, enquanto que o rosto de Haku inventava um novo tom de rubro. Lily teria rido daquilo não fosse pelo fato de que fora ela quem ensinara a Rin aquelas palavras sem nem perceber.

_Eu definitivamente sou um péssimo exemplo. _Lily pensou. Mais uma prova de que ela nunca deveria ter filhos...


	7. Aniversário

Mais uma vez, outro capítulo... e nada de reviews novos aqui...

...

Como é frio.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

**Aniversário**

Haku encarou o calendário pelo que parecia ser a quarta vez naquela semana, suspirando mentalmente:

_É hoje... _ela realmente deveria abandonar as esperanças, mas algo dentro de si sempre parecia mantê-las viva.

_-_ Mamãe, porque você tá olhando o calendário desse jeito? – uma voz infantil fez Haku sair de seu devaneio e olhar para Miku, sua filha adotiva, que parecia curiosa com o jeito como sua mãe estava olhando o calendário.

_-_ Hum... Nada, Miku. Só vendo que dia é hoje.

O que ela dissera não era exatamente uma mentira, só havia omitido parte da resposta. Miku pareceu deixar aquilo de lado e foi se sentar na mesa onde estavam os ingredientes para fazer o sanduíche do café da manhã. Haku suspirou em alívio. Ela não precisava incomodar sua filha com algo como aquilo. Afinal, se ninguém se lembrava do dia do aniversário dela...

Nos últimos quatro anos, Haku guardara mais esta pequena decepção no canto de sua mente, apesar desta sempre voltar a afetá-la quando a data se aproximava; ela havia contado aos seus amigos sobre o dia de seu aniversário, mas nenhum deles parecia se lembrar.

Nos dois primeiros anos, Haku nem se importou. Afinal ela ainda estava tentando se ajustar com Miku. Porém, no terceiro ano, ela se sentira um tanto quanto abandonada quando a data chegou e foi sem que ninguém ao menos ligasse para desejá-la um "feliz aniversário".

_Já devia estar acostumada... _Haku pensou, mas a bem da verdade, ela não estava.

- Olá, pessoal, nya! – SeeU anunciou, praticamente invadindo o apartamento. Haku havia deixado a porta destrancada, já conhecendo os hábitos da coreana.

- Olá, SeeU-chan. – Haku cumprimentou.

- Oi, pessoa-gato! – Miku disse com um sorriso.

- Vou ficar até um pouco mais tarde no trabalho hoje. Não tem problema pra você? – Haku perguntou.

Haku tem feito hora extra nos últimos dias, tentando juntar dinheiro para comprar uma casa quando a situação do mercado imobiliário se estabilizasse e também para manter sua cabeça longe da data que estava se aproximando.

- Claro, nya! Ah, a propósito, posso levar ela pro meu apartamento? É que eu tenho de limpar um pouco, nya. – SeeU falou.

- Tudo bem, só se certifique de que Miku esteja na cama no horário. – Haku disse, pegando sua bolsa e pasta.

- Tchau, mamãe. – Miku disse, abanando para sua mãe adotiva, que retribuiu com um sorriso antes de fechar a porta.

- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Após o trabalho, Haku não se sentia com muita vontade de ir para casa e esperar até meia-noite somente para enfrentar mais uma decepção. Ela pensara em chamar Meiko e os outros para irem até o bar e deixar Miku e os Kagamine com SeeU (a garota havia descoberto que havia mais criancinhas no complexo e imediatamente oferecera seus serviços á Lily, que alegremente aceitara).

Haku até pensara em pegar Miku e saírem as duas para comemorarem, só mãe e filha, porém ela não conseguia encontrar ânimo nem para aquilo. Indo até a sorveteria de Kaito, ela descobrira que o homem de cabelos azuis havia pedido licença para sair mais cedo. A mulher de olhos vermelhos deu de ombros e pediu um sorvete sabor limão. Após terminar este, ela saiu da loja e vagou um pouco pelas ruas, imaginando o que deveria fazer para passar o resto de outro aniversário solitário.

Foi então que ela passou em frente a um restaurante e olhou pela janela deste para o interior. Lá ela viu uma mulher de cabelos rosados e uma garota com cabelos de cor igual sentadas em uma única mesa. Haku notou algumas semelhanças faciais entre as duas e imaginou que fossem mãe e filha aproveitando um jantar juntas.

De repente, um garçom chegou trazendo um bolo de aniversário e parte do restaurante começou a cantar "Parabéns a Você!" enquanto que a mulher parecia surpresa e sua filha sorria enquanto batia palmas. Após soprar as velas, a mãe agradeceu sua filha e lhe deu um abraço e um beijo enquanto que esta sorria e retribuía o gesto. Pelo visto, fora a filha quem dera a dica para os serviçais sobre o aniversário de sua mãe.

A cena fez Haku perceber algo: só havia mãe e filha na mesa, ninguém mais, nada de marido ou avós, só as duas aproveitando uma noite de alegria e sorrisos. Haku pensou em Miku e então se lembrou que ela jamais mencionara á sua filha quando era seu aniversário. Ela se sentiu imensamente estúpida.

_E daí se ninguém mais se lembra. Miku, com certeza, se importaria. Ela é minha filha e nos importamos uma com a outra, _a mulher de cabelos prateados pensou.

Colocando uma expressão determinada em seu rosto, Haku então se apressou em voltar para casa, checando o horário em seu novo relógio de pulso. Duas horas para meia noite. Ainda havia tempo para ela e Miku saírem e fazerem algo juntas para comemorar a virada do dia...

- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Haku levou dez minutos para chegar ao complexo de apartamentos e subiu correndo as escadas, tendo de respirar fundo para recuperar seu fôlego antes de entrar no apartamento de SeeU. Ajeitando sua roupa e expressão, ela então abriu a porta, chamando por Miku e SeeU... Somente para receber uma surpresa.

- SURPRESA! - Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Lily, SeeU e Miku todos pularam de trás dos móveis, quase causando uma taquicardia á Haku.

Silêncio se seguiu, como se o grupo estivesse esperando algo. Lily então saiu de sua pose e chamou:

- DELL!

- Huh? - o homem de cabelos prateados saiu da cozinha. Ele então notou Haku na porta, imóvel e ainda sob o efeito da surpresa. - Oh. – ele então se aproximou e estourou um cone de confete sem muito entusiasmo.

- Valeu por arruinar a atmosfera. – Meiko o repreendeu, olhando feio para o sósia de Haku. Dell deu de ombros e voltou à cozinha.

- Hum... O que está acontecendo? – Haku, finalmente, encontrara sua voz.

- É uma festa surpresa, nya! – SeeU disse.

Foi então que Haku notou a decoração no apartamento da coreana: uma grande faixa no teto da sala, todos de chapéus (inclusive Dell) e alguns balões nos móveis, com os quais os Kagamine estavam brincando. Os olhos de Haku se iluminaram:

_Eles lembraram?!_

- Gakupo foi quem organizou tudo. – Lily disse, se referindo ao homem de cabelos púrpura.

- Íamos instalar um sistema de parabenização pelo aniversário dos funcionários na empresa. Quando olhei a sua ficha, vi que seu aniversário estava vindo e me lembrei que você já havia nos dito qual era a data. – Gakupo falou.

- Mas se esqueceram. – Dell falou da cozinha, alto o suficiente para eles ouvirem.

- Você também, se esqueceu, senhor mal-humor! – Meiko rebateu.

- Eu não. – Dell respondeu naquele mesmo tom apático que sempre usava.

- De qualquer maneira... – Gakupo retomou a palavra. – Me senti extremamente envergonhado, por isso. Aceite minhas sinceras desculpas, Haku-chan. – o empresário fez uma reverência em súplica, a perfeita imagem de um homem arrependido.

- Uh.. ok. – Haku disse com um pouco de nervosismo, não estando acostumada a pessoas se desculpando para ela.

- Presentes, mamãe! - Miku falou, se adiantando e entregando um presente que estava no topo de uma pilha perto do sofá.

Haku não pode deixar de se sentir excitada ao receber o embrulho comprido. Ela o abriu e viu que era um cachecol de cor cinza.

- Eu mesmo escolhi. - Kaito disse. - Para você usar no inverno.

- Muito obrigada, Kaito-san. - Haku disse, sorrindo para o homem.

- Aqui. Esse é meu. - Meiko disse, entregando para Haku um pequeno embrulho da pilha.

A mulher de cabelos prateados abriu e viu que era um perfume. Ela agradeceu a Meiko e logo estava recebendo presentes de todos seus amigos. Gakupo lhe deu um cupom para uma noite em um SPA, para quando ela quisesse relaxar. Dell deu a ela uma garrafa de vinho. SeeU comprara um par de pantufas com dois alces em cima. Eles eram bonitinhos, porém não o tipo de coisa que Haku usaria. Mesmo assim ela agradecera a garota (o que pareceu fazer com que ela ronronasse). Lily puxara Haku para um canto da sala para lhe entregar o seu presente. Quando Haku abriu o embrulho, ela corou um tom rubro.

- Lingerie?! - ela sussurrou à sua amiga loira.

- Claro! Nenhuma mulher tem um guarda roupa completo sem uma. - Lily disse orgulhosamente.

- Você andou olhando meu guarda roupa?

- Sim. Aliás, porque você não usa aquela camisa curta com o decote maior? Acho um desperdício algo tão bom ficar parado em um canto do roupeiro.

Haku tinha suas bochechas em um tom que faria tomates fugirem de vergonha. A camisa em questão foi algo que ela pedira para sua mãe comprar quando Haku era adolescente. Naquela época, ela pensara que o decote era atraente, porém, após alguns anos (e olhando fotos antigas), ela não conseguia acreditar que vestira algo que dava tanta ênfase ao seu busto.

Agradecendo a Lily pelo presente (apesar de que provavelmente não encontraria uma razão para usá-lo), Haku então se reuniu com os outros e conversaram por um bom tempo. Quando chegou perto de meia-noite, Haku sentiu Miku puxando suas roupas. Olhando para sua filha, ela viu que Miku estava sorrindo enquanto dizia:

- Minha vez de dar meu presente pra você, mamãe.

- Oh, Miku. Não precisava. - Haku disse.

- Espera até você ver.

Ela então fez sinal para Lily e Meiko que estavam na porta da cozinha. As duas retribuíram com um aceno da cabeça e foram buscar algo, incitando a curiosidade de Haku. Foi então que as luzes diminuíram e as duas mulheres voltaram com um bolo de aniversário com diversas velas acesas, formando um 22. O grupo todo começou a cantar "Parabéns a Você" enquanto Haku só podia olhara para seus amigos com surpresa. Miku então puxou sua mãe para a mesa, onde colocaram o bolo em frente á ela.

Haku podia admitir com honestidade que ela não se lembrava de qual fora última vez que ela vira um bolo de aniversário na sua frente. Ela não era uma pessoa acostumada a festas e quando estava se preparando para entrar na faculdade parara de se preocupar com essas coisas.

Agora, vendo seus amigos fazerem aquilo por ela sem pedir nada em troca... Haku sentiu o canto de seus olhos lacrimejar. Ela então limpou as lágrimas antes que essas caíssem, e soprou as velas quando todos terminaram de cantar.

Após terem cortado o bolo e distribuído entre os convidados, Haku colocou um pedaço deste em sua boca e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- É delicioso. - ela disse. - Onde vocês compraram?

- Na verdade, foi a pequena Miku aqui quem fez. - Gakupo disse, se ajoelhando e colocando as mãos nos ombros pequenos de Miku.

- Você fez, Miku? - Haku perguntou. Miku confirmou com a cabeça em um gesto entusiasmado.

- Com a ajuda do Kaito-nii-san. Ele é um ótimo cozinheiro. - Miku disse.

Kaito colocou a mão atrás da cabeça e deu uma risada embaraçada, dizendo que ele não era tão bom assim. Meiko sorriu e sacudiu sua cabeça, dizendo:

- Qual é. Você sabe que é verdade. Afinal, era você quem sempre fazia café da manhã pra mim quando me trazia pra casa depois das festas.

Isso fez com que Kaito corasse um tom rubro e baixasse o olhar, parecendo extremamente embaraçado ao receber um cumprimento de sua paixão (não tão) secreta. Haku apenas sorriu e o agradeceu. Foi então que Miku fez uma cara de quem se lembrava de ago importante e puxou levemente a camisa de sua mãe, perguntando:

- Mamãe, quando é o meu aniversário?

Haku quase engasgou com o bolo em sua boca. Ela então começou a suar quando se lembrou que jamais havia sequer parado para pensar qual fora a data do nascimento de Miku. Considerando que ela fora abandonada sem nenhuma notícia de seus pais verdadeiros, não era de se surpreender que não houvesse documentação sobre que dia ela nascera.

Mesmo assim, o fato de Haku ter sequer pensado em reservar um dia para comemorar o nascimento de Miku a fez dar outra volta no seu velho carrossel mental intitulado "Eu sou uma péssima mãe". Meiko e Kaito notaram aquilo e pensaram em como eles podiam ajudar ela.

Foi então que, para a surpresa de todos, Lily veio ao resgate:

- Ué? Você não sabia, Miku? – a garotinha de cabelos azulados olhou para a loira com curiosidade e confusão. – O seu aniversário é no mesmo dia que o da sua mamãe, não é, Haku?

Haku saiu de seu pensamento ao ouvir aquilo e olhou para Lily, que lhe deu uma piscadela. A mulher de olhos vermelhos imediatamente entendeu o que Lily estava fazendo e disse a Miku:

- É verdade. Hoje também é o seu aniversário, Miku.

- Sério?! – ela perguntou, excitada.

- Sério. – Lily disse, seu sorriso se tornando travesso enquanto ela dirigia a voz a Dell. – Aliás... Dell, vá buscar o bolo da Miku.

- Do que você tá falando? Nós não compramos bolo... – ele recebeu uma cotovelada de Meiko. Vendo o olhar da morena e de Lily, Dell suspirou, sabendo que não poderia vencer contra aquelas duas juntas. – Eu vou buscar...

Dell só voltaria uma hora depois, após percorrer todo bairro em busca de uma padaria aberta. Enquanto isso, os outros prometiam trazer presentes a Miku no dia seguinte, porém a menina parecia não se importar muito, estando mais contente em ter todos ali, junto com a sua mãe.

Haku observava sua filha adotiva brincar alegremente com Rin, Len e SeeU e foi então que uma memória lhe veio a mente. Ela arregalou seus olhos momentaneamente, mas sorriu ao perceber o que aquilo significava, olhando para Miku novamente.

A mulher de olhos vermelhos se lembrara; nesse exato dia, há quatro anos atrás, ela encontra Miku em uma caixa de papelão coberta por jornais e trouxera-a para o seu apartamento...


	8. Escola

Olá a todos neste novo ano de 2013!  
Eu sei, um pouco atrasado, mas fazer o que? Aliás, minha beta-reader voltou (solta confetti)!  
Depois deste capítulo as coisas começam a se mover um pouco mais rápidas.

* * *

**C****apítulo 7 - Escola**

Haku estava olhando panfletos e anúncios de diferentes escolas tentando calcular o custo das mensalidades com a sua renda. Muitas simplesmente não possuíam um custo acessível a ela ou não inspiravam confiança em Haku.

Miku ia fazer seis anos em cinco meses o que, legalmente, obrigava Haku a matriculá-la em uma escola, do contrário, ela teria problemas com os serviços de proteção infantil, ainda mais que Miku era adotada. Enquanto pesquisava mais um pouco, Haku ouviu a porta de seu apartamento se abrindo e Lily anunciando-se:

- Querida, cheguei! Agora me faça um sanduíche!

Lily riu de sua própria piada enquanto Haku a ignorava. A loira se aproximou e sentou-se na outra cadeira da mesa onde Haku estava, puxando esta para junto de sua amiga/interesse amoroso (?).

- Então? Está fazendo o quê? – Lily perguntou, colocando os cotovelos em cima da mesa e apoiando seu rosto nos punhos fechados, como se estivesse admirando Haku enquanto a mulher de cabelos prateados lia.

- Procurando uma escola para Miku. – Haku respondeu. – Ela completa seis anos nos próximos meses, então vou ter de matriculá-la em algum lugar.

- Escola... Urgh, eu odiei minhas primeiras escolas.

- Elas eram ruins? – Haku perguntou antes de conseguir dominar sua curiosidade.

- Deixa-me lhe contar sobre quando eu tinha 13 anos...

_- Flashback –_

- OI! Meu nome é Masuda Lily e eu gosto de garotos e garotas bonitas! – uma animada Lily criança disse, se apresentando para a turma.

Silêncio se seguiu a declaração da loira, que logo foi solicitada a encontrar um lugar. Ela olhou em volta e encontrou um do lado de uma garota de cabelos escuros com uma mexa azul e com olhos heterocromáticos; um vermelho e outro azul.

Lily praticamente desapareceu de sua posição na frente da classe e reapareceu próxima á garota que aparentava ser um pouco mais velha que ela.

- Olá. Qual seu nome? – Lily foi logo perguntando.

- Hum... Yokune. Yokune Ruko. – a garota disse com uma expressão um pouco retraída.

-Você é bonita. Quer ser minha namorada?

Dizer que a pequena Ruko havia ficado surpresa com o pedido, não faria juz ao que ela sentia naquele momento. Ninguém nunca havia mostrado tanto interesse nela que não fosse em sua família. Todos os seus colegas a achavam esquisita com seus olhos de cor diferente.

Lily sorria como o gato que apanhara o canário e Ruko, apesar de um pouco intimidada pelo jeito da loira, disse que sim com um sorriso.

E foi assim que Lily conhecerá sua primeira namorada...

_- Fim do Flashback –_

- E aquele foi o melhor dia do meu ensino fundamental. – Lily terminou, com um expressão nostálgica. Haku podia apenas erguer sua sobrancelha em confusão para aquilo.

- Hum... Lily-chan, o que você disse meio que contrasta com o que falou sobre odiar as suas escolas. – Haku apontou.

- Isso porque cada dia depois daquele foi um saco, exceto quando eu e Ruko passávamos tempo juntas. Mas ela acabou sendo transferida pra uma outra escola graças ás notas dela. Depois disso, todas as garotas me olhavam como se eu fosse uma aberração e os garotos não queriam nada comigo. – Lily disse em um tom carrancudo.

Haku podia simpatizar com sua amiga naquilo, sabendo o que era sofrer bullying por causa do jeito que se é. No entanto, ela tinha de admitir que Lily bem que podia ter pegado leve no primeiro dia. Afinal quantas crianças de doze ou treze anos chegavam em casa contando aos seus pais que tinham uma colega bissexual assumida?

_Lily-chan nunca foi muito de medir as consequências. _Haku pensou.

– Mesmo assim, eu tenho de arranjar uma escola pra Miku. Então a não ser que você tenha alguma sugestão...

- Ah, pra falar a verdade eu tenho. – Lily interrompeu a mulher de cabelos prateados com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você tem? – Haku indagou. – Mas você não disse... ?

- Que a minhas escolas do elemental eram um saco. Nunca disse nada sobre o ginasial. Cê tá me escutando? – Lily apontou. Uma gota escorreu atrás da cabeça de Haku. Lily começou a remexer nos panfletos que estavam na mesa. – Acho que deve ter um panfleto dela por... AQUI!

Lily tirou um pequeno anuncio da pilha e o entregou à Haku. A mulher de olhos vermelhos pegou o panfleto e olhou o nome da escola neste:

- Academia Musical Crypton... ?

- Pelo que eu ouvi eles expandiram no último ano pra incluir as séries iniciais. É uma escola como qualquer outra, mas tem um foco maior em promover talentos musicais. – Lily explicou.

- E você freqüentou-a?

Apesar de Lily se proclamar a melhor amiga (e candidata a namorada) de Haku, a verdade era que a loira jamais havia conversado com qualquer um do grupo sobre sua vida escolar. Haku nunca falara em voz alta, porém ela sempre tivera a impressão de que Lily era o tipo de pessoa que provavelmente matava aula e possivelmente abandonara a escola, porém, sendo a pessoa sensível que era, Haku não deixava que isso afetasse seu comportamento ao redor da loira.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça, com uma expressão de orgulho e fechando seus olhos enquanto falava:

- Claro! Ah, isso me lembra, você nunca me viu cantado, não é? – Haku sacudiu a cabeça. – Bem, eu não sou de me gabar, mas muitos já disseram que eu tenho uma voz maravilhosa. Aposto que você também canta bem. – Lily disse, olhando para Haku com um olhar de interesse.

Haku colocou uma mão fechada sobre seu queixo, pensando em quando fora a última vez que ela cantara. Não conseguindo se lembrar, a mãe de primeira viagem deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para o panfleto, considerando este.

No dia seguinte ao seu aniversário, Haku virá Miku recebendo presentes de seus amigos, dentre eles um CD player com músicas famosas da atualidade, dado por Lily. Miku costumava cantar as músicas enquanto ouvia e Haku não podia negar que sua filha tem uma boa voz, apesar de ser apenas a sua opinião.

- Acho que vou visitar essa academia. – Haku , por fim, falou.

- Não se preocupe que você não vai se decepcionar. Afinal... – Lily passou seu braço em volta dos ombros de Haku, sua voz se tornando mais suave e quase sedutora. – Quando foi que eu te deixei na mão?

Haku corou um tom rubro e engoliu em seco...

- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Academia Musical Crypton era um campus situado no outro lado da cidade; nas áreas urbanas. O local era grande, contendo prédios que abrigavam estudantes do primário e ginasial. O prédio do primário era o mais novo dos dois, batendo com o que Lily dissera sobre a academia ter expandido.

Enquanto andava em direção ao escritório do diretor, Haku olhava para os estudantes indo e vindo, todos com uniforme e alguns carregando os mais variados instrumentos musicais. Parecia que Lily não havia exagerado quando ela falara que a escola incentivava atividades musicais.

Quando ela chegou á porta do escritório do diretor, Haku se apresentou para a secretária, informando que ela tinha marcado um horário no dia anterior. Após verificar o nome da mulher de cabelos prateados, Haku foi liberada e entrou no gabinete.

- Bom dia. Você deve ser a Senhora Yowane, certo? – um homem moreno, usando óculos e com olhos castanhos cumprimentou Haku, apertando a mão desta. – Meu nome é Hiyama Kyoteru, diretor da Academia Musical Crypton. Sente-se.

Haku aceitou o convite e Kyoteru se sentou em seguida. Eles começaram a entrevista com Kyoteru perguntando no que ele poderia ser útil á Haku e a mulher respondendo que ela tinha uma filha pequena que logo iria entrar no primário e estava a procura de uma escola para ela.

- Entendo. Se importa se eu perguntar como você ficou sabendo sobre nós? – Kyoteru perguntou com curiosidade.

- Uma amiga minha estudou aqui no ginasial. O nome dela é Masuda Lily. – Kyoteru pareceu engasgar ao ouvir o nome, seus olhos se arregalando momentaneamente, o que não passou despercebido por Haku. – O senhor a conhece? – Haku perguntou.

- Digamos que eu e ela tínhamos uma... história juntos. Ela é meio difícil de esquecer, mas eu tenho certeza de que você sabe disso por experiência própria. – Haku podia apenas concordar com a cabeça. – De qualquer maneira, não há como negar que ela era talentosa como cantora. O Clube de Música praticamente a idolatrava.

Haku pode apenas erguer uma sobrancelha para aquilo. Ela não tinha idéia de que Lily fora tão popular no colégio. Kyoteru resolveu mudar o assunto e perguntou sobre Miku. Haku respondeu que sua filha gostava de música e até costumava repetir algumas canções que ouvia. Isso pareceu deixar Kyoteru satisfeito, pois ele sorriu e respondeu:

- É assim que a maioria começa. – vendo o olhar curioso de Haku, ele explicou. – Essa academia já recebeu muitos nomes famosos da indústria musical japonesa. Nem todos fizeram sucesso, claro, mas sempre nos apontavam como um marco para o seu início de carreira. A senhora é familiar com os Estúdios Crypton?

- A gravadora? Já ouvi falar.

Haku nunca tivera muito interesse em música, apesar de apreciar uma boa melodia vez e outra. Ela sempre ocupara seu tempo com seus estudos sobre medicina, mas até mesmo ela sabia sobre a gravadora mais bem-sucedida do país.

- São eles quem patrocinam a escola e, frequentemente, um ou outro caça-talentos nos visita a procura de novas vozes com potencial.

Aquilo surpreendeu Haku. Ela notara a semelhança de nomes, mas não dera muita bola para aquilo, pensando que era apenas uma estranha coincidência.

- Gostaria de conhecer as instalações? – Diretor Kyoteru perguntou à mulher de olhos vermelhos, que assentiu com a cabeça.

- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Após um breve tour pela Academia Crypton, Haku ficou familiar com as instalações, ginásios, salas de música e aula e até mesmo a cantina e os dois auditórios. Ela até mesmo falara com alguns professores e pode observar outros dando aula. O que ela viu e ouviu a satisfez.

Voltando para casa, Haku encontrou Miku e os gêmeos Kagamine brincando na sala. Lily estava conversando com SeeU, que mastigava uma sardinha que Haku havia comprado. A loira notou que Haku estava de volta e perguntou como havia sido a visita.

- Muito interessante. A academia parece boa e a mensalidade até que não é nada mal. Só estou preocupada com a distância. – Haku falou.

- Distância? – Lily indagou.

- É praticamente meia hora de carro daqui para lá. Eu não chegaria a tempo pro trabalho. Talvez isso signifique que eu tenha de já começar a procurar por uma casa.

- Espera. Você vai se mudar?

- Era um dos meus planos quando Miku começasse a estudar, mas estou vendo que é melhor que eu comece a procurar uma casa agora e... – ela parou de falar ao ver a expressão de Lily e SeeU. – Ah, não leve a mal. É que eu...

- Porque você nunca me disse que ia se mudar?! E quanto ao nosso grupo?! E quanto a mim?! – Lily falou com uma expressão de desespero, como se ela estivesse perdendo o amor de sua vida.

- Vocês podem me visitar e...

- Não é a mesma coisa! Como eu vou poder acordar de manhã sabendo que não vou poder encontrá-la?!

Lily começou a balançar seus braços e a fazer poses de uma amante de coração partido. Uma gota escorregou pela testa de Haku. Ela achava que Lily estava exagerando _um pouco_. Afinal, não era como se ela e Lily tivessem uma relação como aquela. A loira até andava namorando outras pessoas pelo o que a mulher de olhos vermelhos sabia.

- Lily se acalme. Se você está tão preocupada, então porque não procura uma casa pra você também? – aquilo fora dito como uma piada, Haku até mesmo sorrindo. Porém, a resposta e reação de Lily foram contrárias ao que Haku esperava.

- Tem razão!

- Hã?!

- Só que isso significa que eu vou ter de... bem, eles já estavam me pressionando de qualquer maneira... – o relógio de Lily então apitou e ela olhou para este. – Ih, olha a hora! Tenho de correr! Até mais!

Com isso, Lily deixou o apartamento dando um sorriso e abanando para Haku, que pode apenas observar sua amiga saindo, tentando compreender o que acabara de acontecer. SeeU, Miku e os gêmeos apenas observavam a cena. Foi então que Rin falou:

- Haku e Lily-nee-san amoradas?

- Não sei. – Miku disse. – Mamãe, você e a tia Lily vão se casar e morar juntas?

Haku corou um tom rubro ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Para completar, SeeU pareceu se animar com aquilo e perguntou:

- Ei, posso ser a madrinha então, nya?

Algumas vezes, Haku imaginava qual seria seu futuro se Lily continuasse a insistir em uma relação entre elas...

- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Após pedir um dia de licença do seu trabalho, Haku levou Miku para conhecer sua nova escola. A garotinha de cabelos azuis ficou admirada com o tamanho do campus e (como toda criança) um pouco intimidada quando conheceu alguns dos professores, porém após sua mão tranquilizá-la e dizer que qualquer coisa que Miku precisasse ela poderia falar com os professores e passar o recado a Haku, Miku pareceu ficar um pouco mais calma.

Na noite seguinte, Haku se reuniu com seus amigos no bar de costume e anunciou que iria se mudar e recomeçar a escola de enfermagem de onde ela havia parado. Agora que ela necessitaria de uma casa e considerando como as coisas iam mudar, Haku achava que era hora de retomar seu antigo sonho.

Meiko e Gakupo desejaram boa sorte a sua amiga. Dell também, a sua própria maneira, que basicamente se resumia em dar de ombros. Foi então que Haku olhou em volta e notou que Lily estava ausente. Perguntando pela loira, Meiko a respondeu:

- Não sei. Tentei ligar pra ela toda a semana, mas só dá ocupado. Também não encontrei-a no apartamento dela e nem os gêmeos vieram.

- Que estranho. Acha que ela foi falar com a família ou algo parecido? – Haku perguntou.

- Conhecendo ela, é provável que não. – Dell disse.

- Se bem que ela estava agindo meio estranho nos últimos dias. Sabe sobre alguma coisa Haku? – Meiko perguntou.

Antes que a mulher de olhos vermelhos pudesse responder, Kaito adentrou o bar correndo, sobressaltando o grupo. Ele parou diante da mesa deles, apoiando as mãos nas coxas enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Pelo visto o sorveteiro havia corrido até o bar.

Quando finalmente havia tomado ar o suficiente para falar, Kaito disse:

- Pessoal, vocês tem de ver isso!

Ele tirou uma revista do bolso de seu casaco branco e a colocou na mesa. Era uma revista de música chamada UTAU. Kaito a abriu e rapidamente pulou para a página dezoito, uma seção que mostrava as novas músicas lançadas.

Kaito apontou para um titulo em particular chamado Chloe. Ao lado desta estava uma foto do rosto da cantora. O grupo arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo.

- HEIN?! – Meiko exclamou

- Essa é quem eu penso que é? – Haku murmurou.

- Lily?! – até mesmo o apático Dell estava surpreso.

Enquanto eles olhavam boquiabertos para a foto de sua amiga a mesma adentrara o bar naquela hora, usando um casaco preto com bordas amarelas e sorrindo, parecendo contente consigo mesma. Ela então os chamou, fazendo todas as atenções se viraram para ela:

- E aí pessoal?! Desculpe pelo atraso, eu tive de... hey. Essa aí é a nova edição da UTAU? – Lily pegou a revista, nem mesmo parecendo notar os olhares que seus amigos estavam lançando á ela. – Olha, eles já publicaram sobre o lançamento da música. Demais!

Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha. Foi então que Lily finalmente pareceu notar as expressões perplexas nos rostos de seus amigos e se virou para ver que todos eles apenas a estavam encarando. Lily apenas perguntou:

- O que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?


	9. Mudança

**Capítulo 8**

**Mudança**

Despedidas nunca foram o forte de Haku. Ela tinha tendência de se emocionar facilmente em momentos como esse, mas quando finalmente chegara o dia de se mudar para o bairro urbano próximo a escola de Miku, Haku se viu derramando algumas lagrimas quando se despediu de Meiko.

- Hein, não precisa chorar. Não é como se não fossemos nos ver de novo. Se continuar assim, vamos ter de mover nossas reuniões pra sua casa. – a morena disse em um tom de falsa ameaça, fazendo Haku sorrir.

Ajudando na mudança, estavam Kaito e (estranhamente) Dell. Haku, no entanto, não encontrou Lily enquanto ela e Miku se despediam de SeeU. Aquilo a fazia se sentir estranhamente decepcionada. Quando os trabalhadores finalmente embarcaram os poucos móveis que Haku possuía no caminhão, o grupo se colocou em movimento, Haku com o seu novo carro na frente.

A casa que Haku havia escolhido era um móvel para uma família pequena: dois quartos, um banheiro, uma cozinha, sala de estar, um pequeno jardim na entrada e um lavabo. A casa era feita em estilo ocidental e esteve a venda desde que o casal que morara nesta anteriormente decidiu se mudar para outra cidade. Ela ainda possuía parte da mobília dos antigos donos, o que fazia com que Haku não precisasse se preocupar em sair correndo para comprar móveis novos.

Quando chegaram, Kaito e Dell ajudaram a descarregar os móveis enquanto que Miku e Haku entravam com as suas malas.

Miku a principio ficara um pouco receosa pela mudança, sabendo que poderia não ver mais SeeU (ou pessoa-gato como gostava de chamá-la) ou os gêmeos como costumava, mas pareceu gostar da casa quando Haku a levara para ver o imóvel. A mulher de cabelos prateados também prometera a Miku que elas iriam visitar seus amigos todo final de semana, o que pareceu deixar a menina menos tristonha com a idéia de mudança.

Enquanto arrumava suas coisas, dando espaço para a equipe de mudanças, Kaito entrou e foi até Haku, parecendo um tanto quanto surpreso com algo. Quando a mulher de olhos vermelhos o olhou em indagação, ele apenas disse:

- Acho melhor você vir dar uma olhada no que está acontecendo lá fora.

Confusa, Haku seguiu o homem de cabelos azuis até o quintal e este apontou para baixo da rua. A um bloco de distancia, em outra casa, Haku conseguia avistar um caminhão de mudanças e uma figura loira familiar dando instruções aos carregadores.

_Por que será que eu não estou surpresa?_ Haku pensou ao reconhecer a figura.

Suspirando, ela decidiu deixar a mudança por conta de seus amigos e ir ver a sua duas vezes vizinha.

- Hein! Cuidado com isso! Meu agente me mata se isso quebrar. – Haku conseguia ouvir Lily instruindo os carregadores enquanto estes carregavam o que parecia ser um teclado eletrônico com um microfone.

Desde que sua primeira música solo fora lançada, Lily se tornara uma celebridade instantânea. De repente, ela tinha planos e uma agenda lotada até o final do ano, o que a forçava a se ausentar de diversas reuniões de seus amigos.

- E foi exatamente por isso que eu vinha tentando retardar as coisas. Eu sabia que quando começasse, simplesmente não iria mais parar. Ser estrela é muito duro. – Lily dissera da última vez que se reunira com seus amigos, parecendo cansada.

O que mais surpreendia a todos era quando ela aparecia em entrevistas e matérias de revistas. A pose de Lily, a maneira com que falava e até mesmo seus gestos eram todos sempre graciosos e exuberando auto-confiança, como se ela tivesse certeza de tudo o que fazia, até o tom de voz que ela usava parecia deixar transparecer essa confiança e assertividade. Em outras palavras, uma Lily completamente diferente daquela que todos conheciam.

- E isso só mostra que ela sabe bem como jogar o jogo da fama. – Gakupo lhes dissera após todos se reunirem na casa de Haku para assistir a uma entrevista da loira. – Já vi muito disso em festas beneficentes em que compareci. Celebridades e até empresários têm de se comportar de um certo modo para passarem uma determinada imagem ao público e até seus colegas de trabalho, do contrario ninguém o leva a sério ou acredita em seu carisma. No ramo em que Lily está, isso é triplamente importante.

Haku jamais pensara que ser uma estrela poderia ser tão trabalhoso, considerando tudo o que ela via e ouvia em notícias e revistas, mas vendo como a Lily cantora se comportava e como algumas vezes ela chegava em seu apartamento no mesmo horário que Haku, exausta até mesmo para tentar flertar com a mulher de cabelos prateados, ela tinha de admitir que estava admirada que Lily tivesse escolhido seguir uma carreira como aquela.

- Aposto que toda família dela deve estar de queixo caído. – Dell dissera um dia com um raro sorriso divertido em seu rosto.

De volta ao presente, Haku se aproximou o suficiente de Lily para ver ela gesticulando aos trabalhadores. Assim que a loira a notou ali, em pé, observando a mudança, ela imediatamente colocou seu melhor sorriso e andou até Haku.

- Ei, nova vizinha! Bom te ver. – Lily disse, seu tom soando quase como um flerte.

- Lily, você não anda me seguiu ou algo parecido, não é? – Haku perguntou. Ela não conseguia ver outra explicação para o fato de Lily estar se mudando no mesmo dia que ela e aparelhando toda uma casa na mesma vizinhança. Haku parara de acreditar em coincidências depois de ter se ajustado com Miku.

- Claro que não. Como pode pensar isso, Haku? – Lily falou em um tom machucado. – Não consegue ver que o destino nos uniu de novo em um claro sinal de que devemos ficar juntas? – o tom de Lily era o de uma atora em um daqueles filmes românticos clássicos.

Haku apenas olhou a amiga com um sobrancelha prateada erguida. Dois minutos se passaram com as duas congeladas em suas respectivas poses.

- Tá bem, tá bem. Um dos meus ex's trabalha na imobiliária. – Lily finalmente admitiu, voltando a falar no seu tom normal. – Foi só uma questão de perguntar. – ela disse, dando de ombros, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Haku suspirou. Foi então que ela ouviu a voz de Miku:

- Tia Lily!

As duas se viraram e viram a menina correndo até elas. Lily sorriu para Miku e se agachou para receber o abraço da garota de cabelos azulados.

- E aí garota?! Feliz em me ver? – Lily perguntou, se levantando e dando uma despenteada nos cabelos de Miku, organizados em suas costumeiras marias-chiquinhas.

- Você tá se mudando pra cá também? – Miku perguntou, vendo o caminhão de mudanças.

- Sim. Aqui é um pouco mais tranquilo e vou poder praticar sem problemas. Aliás, gostou da minha nova música?

- Muito!

Lily oferecia cópias de suas músicas já lançadas para seus amigos ouvirem e ver quais eram as suas opiniões. Miku adorava as músicas de sua "tia Lily" e dizia que quando crescesse queria ser que nem ela. Haku engasgara com o que estava bebendo quando ouviu aquilo, tendo de ser socorrida por SeeU.

- Não se preocupa. Eu também tenho problemas com bolas de pelo de vez em quando, nya. – a coreana disse após Haku ter parado de tossir. Haku estava apavorada demais com sua imaginação de Miku virando uma segunda Lily para prestar atenção na garota de modos felinos.

- Querem entrar? – Lily ofereceu.

- Não, obrigado. Nós temos de arrumar as coisas lá em casa. – Haku disse, em parte por não querer atrapalhar e em parte por não querer que sua filha presencia-se Lily dando em cima dela novamente (Haku tivera um duro trabalho para convencer Miku e SeeU que ela não ia se casar com Lily).

-De maneira alguma. Entrem, entrem. – Lily se colocou atrás de Haku e começou a empurrá-la para dentro de sua casa.

No meio disso, Haku sentiu uma mão apalpar sua parte traseira, o que a fez corar feito um tomate.

- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Dois meses se passaram desde que Miku começara a estudar na Academia Crypton. Haku retomara sua escola de enfermagem a noite e continuava a trabalhar para Gakupo de manhã para sustentar sua família. Era uma rotina dura e era freqüente que ela chegasse em casa cansada.

Porém, tudo era para assegurar um futuro para Miku.

Meiko e Kaito costumavam visitar e tomar conta de Miku quando SeeU não podia e Lily aparecia sempre que não estava ocupada.

- Afinal como posso me inspirar e compor uma música sem ver minha musa? – Lily dissera um dia. O que acabou resultando em:

- Mamãe, o que é uma musa?

Após Haku ter explicado a Miku, ela tivera (de novo) de afirmar para sua filha que ela não iria se casar com Lily.

Um final de semana, enquanto Miku assistia a TV e Haku revisava algumas de seus livros de enfermagem, Lily entrou (sem nem ao menos bater na porta, como sempre fazia) e anunciou, com um grande sorriso:

- Olha quem eu trouxe!

- Rin! Len! – Miku exclamou ao ver os gêmeos nos braços de Lily.

- Miku. – Len e Rin disseram ao mesmo tempo enquanto Lily os colocava no chão para que os três pudessem brincar.

Haku suspirou ao ver aquilo e disse:

- Lily, normalmente eu não me oporia a você trazer os gêmeos aqui, mas eu realmente preciso estudar.

- Ah mesmo? Nesse caso por que não vamos pra minha casa? – Lily disse com um sorriso que Haku conhecia muito bem.

- M-Mas... e as crianças?

- Não vai demorar muito e a Miku sabe se virar, não?

Haku não podia negar aquilo. Miku aprendera a cozinhar logo após o começo das aulas em Crypton com Kaito como seu mentor. As lições pareciam estar dando resultado que os doces que Miku fazia de vez em quando eram deliciosos.

- Além do mais, eu moro aqui pertinho, qualquer coisa eles só tem de andar até lá. E de qualquer maneira, qual a pior coisa que poderia acontecer quando deixarmos os três sozinhos?

- Flashforward –

- Me explica, de novo, como isso aconteceu?! – Lily praticamente berrava para os três pré-adolescentes de 16 e 14 anos na sua frente enquanto que, ao fundo, podia-se ver a casa de Haku, coberta com papel higiênico por todos os cantos.

Miku, Rin e Len se entreolharam, nervosos enquanto que Lily batia com o pé no chão, esperando a resposta deles. Rin então falou:

- Foi o Len!

- QUÊ?! – o menino loiro exclamou.

- Nem vem. Você que me deu a idéia.

- Eu só disse que duvidava que você seria capaz de fazer isso, não disse pra você ir e fazer! – Len tentou se defender.

- Ora, por favor. Você sabe muito bem que Rin Kagamine nunca foge de um desafio! – a garota loira disse isso de peito estufado e com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Miku balançou a cabeça e Lily imaginou se eles teriam tempo de limpar tudo antes de Haku...

- O que aconteceu aqui?!

_Tarde demais... _Lily pensou, suspirando. _Bem, pelo menos não foi tão ruim assim._

- / - / - / - / - / - / -

- Deixe-me ver se entendi; enquanto estavam aqui sozinhos, vocês ligaram pro vizinho, se passando por agentes secretos, dizendo que eles tinham de deixar o local imediatamente e isso fez eles a mudarem de país e colocarem a casa a venda em um só dia? – Haku perguntou.

- Resumido, é. – Rin disse com um sorriso culposo. – Por que você tinha de contar pra sua mãe? – ela sussurrou a Miku pelo canto de sua boca.

- Não suportei me sentir culpada. E eles tinham um gatinho tão bonitinho que sempre vinha aqui me pedir leite. – Miku disse.

- Fale por você. Eu odiei aquele bichano. Ele sempre me arranhava. - Len falou.

- Isso porque você nunca nos ouvia e comia banana perto dele.

- Exatamente! Que tipo de criatura malvada e rancorosa não gosta de banana?

- / - / - / - / - / -

- E como _isso _aconteceu?! – uma exasperada Meiko perguntou aos três na sala de estar enquanto que se podia ver desta parte da cozinha coberta de comida queimada do chão ao teto. Havia até mesmo um pouco de fumaça saindo do local.

- Rin tentou cozinhar. – Len apontou a sua irmã, parecendo satisfeito que, ao menos dessa vez, não havia como Rin culpá-lo.

- Eu só pedi a Miku pra me ensinar. – Rin tentou defender-se. – Né... huhh? Cadê ela?

Os três olharam em volta, até que Len soltou uma exclamação e correu de volta a cozinha. Outra panela pareceu explodir quando ele voltou com a garota de cabelos azuis nos braços, segurando-a em seus braços e saltando para a sala como se estivesse em um filme de ação.

- Ufa! Essa foi perto.

- O que aconteceu? – Miku perguntou, coberta por comida queimada e parecendo confusa. A ultima coisa de que se lembrava foi ter se inclinado para inspecionar as panelas em que Rin estava cozinhando.

Meiko só podia olhar incrédula entre os três. Ela já ouvira falar sobre pessoas que travavam guerra com a cozinha para preparar algo, mas aquilo era ridículo.

- Fim do Flashforward –

Decidindo que era melhor ficar por perto considerando a idade dos gêmeos, Haku perguntou se Lily queria algo. Recebendo uma resposta afirmativa da loira, as duas foram até a cozinha enquanto que Lily falava sobre como a família dela recebera a notícia de seu estrelato no mundo da música:

- Cê nem vai acreditar qual foi a reação dos meus tios e meus pais quando eu mostrei a eles quanto dinheiro consegui com a minha primeira música.

Haku conseguia imaginar uma família de loiros de queixo caído enquanto Lily sorria com um olhar de "Hah! Na sua cara!".

- E quanto aos gêmeos? - Haku perguntou.

- O que tem eles?

- Eles vão continuar vindo?

- Oh. Não me diga que você também quer bancar a mamãe deles? - Lily indagou com um sorriso sugestivo e erguendo suas sobrancelhas várias vezes.

- N-Não é isso! - Haku corou e se defendeu. - É só que Miku gosta deles e...

- Haha! Só tou brincando. - Lily disse dando tapinhas nas costas de Haku. - Eles vão continuar vindo sim. Aparentemente, a Rin parece ter se afeiçoado a mim de acordo com os meus tios. Não sei bem porque, mas é o que eles dizem. - a loira deu de ombros.

Embora a idéia de que Rin pudesse estar vendo Lily como modelo, Haku tinha de admitir que ela se acostumara a ter os gêmeos por perto de vez em quando.

Len ainda era um pouco tímido, fazendo com que Rin assumisse o controle na brincadeira na maioria das vezes. Rin de vez em quando fazia birra, mas era só Haku aparecer e falar com a garota que ela se acalmava e se desculpava. Lily tentava fazer o mesmo e tinha sucesso ás vezes, em outras ela acaba "subornando" sua prima. Porém ambos os gêmeos ouviam Miku e Rin nunca brigava com a garota de cabelos azuis.

Haku olhou e viu os três brincando com partes de um brinquedo encaixavel que Miku tinha. Lily também olhou e ficou observando os três. Ela colocou o cotovelo na mesa e apoiou o queixo na mão.

- Sabe, olhando os três assim, me faz pensar em quando eu era criança. E você Haku? - Lily disse.

- Não me lembro bem de quando eu era criança, mas... - olhar Miku brincar sempre dava uma certa paz e alegria a mulher de olhos vermelhos. Fazia-a sentir que, afinal, ela não estava se saindo tão mal em seu papel como mãe.

Com um sorriso, Haku voltou a seus livros até que ela sentiu mãozinhas puxarem a barra de sua saia. Olhando para baixo, ela viu que era Rin, olhando-a com um olhar de curiosidade.

- Sim, Rin? - Haku perguntou.

- Tia Haku, por que seus peitos são tão grandes?

Silêncio...

Os olhos de Haku pareceram encolher e se tornar brancos enquanto ela tentava processar o que a garotinha havia perguntado.

- O que? - ela perguntou com uma voz fraca.

- Lily-nee-san diz que os seus são maiores que os de muita gente. Por que eles são tão grandes? - Rin repetiu.

Haku olhou para Lily com um olhar horrorizado, somente para ver que a loira estava com uma mão embaixo de seu queixo em uma pose contemplativa.

- Sabe, eu também tenho me perguntado a mesma coisa. O que você comeu quando era criança, Haku? - Lily perguntou no tom de um repórter fazendo uma entrevista.

Haku sentiu calor subir ao seu rosto enquanto era encurralada pelas duas loiras.

- Uh... bem... hum... melancia... eu acho... - Haku admitiu, vendo que as duas não a deixariam escapar sem uma resposta.

- Sério? Por que nunca pensei nisso? - Lily contemplou.

Haku não sabia, mas Miku estava ouvindo a conversa das três. Quando sua filha, no futuro, lhe pediria para comer um pedaço a cada dia por uma semana e Haku descobrisse que ela queria ficar tão bonita e "grande" quanto sua mãe, seu rosto tomaria o mesmo tom de vermelho que ela agora tinha.

_Nada mudou, só o meu endereço. _Haku pensou, suspirando.


	10. Crescendo

**Capítulo 9**

**Crescendo**

Os anos seguintes á mudança de Haku trouxeram muitas surpresas para ela. Algumas boas, outras nem tanto.

Haku havia finalmente completado a escola de enfermagem e arrumado um emprego em um hospital na zona urbana onde morava, um local muito diferente daquele onde ela começara a trabalhar. Houve uma festa feita por seus amigos na casa dela para comemorar o seu sucesso.

Kaito e Meiko ainda eram bons amigos que constantemente a visitavam. Para a surpresa da mulher de olhos vermelhos, os dois começaram a sair, dois anos após ela ter se mudado. Alguns pensariam que esperar tanto tempo para que uma mulher aceitasse um simples convite para um jantar a sós faria qualquer homem desistir, mas Haku sabia que o que Kaito sentia por Meiko não era uma simples paixonite ou atração. A mulher de cabelos prateados torcia pela felicidade dos dois.

SeeU trabalhou de babá para Haku até Miku completar 12 anos. A coreana pareceu não se importar com a grande distância que separava as duas casas e sempre se mostrava feliz por passar algum tempo com os gêmeos quando estes vinham. Ela agora arranjara um estágio em uma loja de animais próxima ao complexo de apartamentos.

Gakupo continuava a torcer pelo sucesso de Haku e era frequente que ela ouvisse sobre as participações da empresa do homem de cabelos púrpura em algum evento beneficente. Ele até mesmo trouxera uma vez a sua prima mais nova, uma garota de cabelos e olhos verdes chamada Gumi, para conhecer Miku. As duas passaram uma tarde inteira falando de músicas e Gumi falara sobre alguns animes que assistia. Uma vez, Miku perguntara se Gakupo podia ensinar a ela a como manejar a katana que ele sempre trazia consigo, fazendo com que Haku quase tivesse um ataque cardíaco quando Gakupo dissera que ele veria em sua agenda se ele estava livre para dar lições à garota de cabelos azuladas.

Ele gastara muitos minutos depois tentando explicar á uma frenética Haku que fora tudo uma brincadeira.

Dell raramente vinha visitar Haku, porém ele fazia o mesmo com todos os seus amigos. Ele nunca ficava para cuidar de Miku, o que Haku não fazia questão nenhuma, porém também desejava sucesso na carreira profissional da nova pediatra.

Lily… continuava sendo Lily. Com a única diferença que ela agora era uma pop star de sucesso. Era frequente que Haku a visse na rua usando disfarces, mesmo quando ela entrava (ou melhor, invadia) a sua casa para passar algum tempo com "a sua musa". Haku estava impressionada pelo fato de que nenhum repórter ou paparazzi tenha descoberto onde Lily morava, considerando que o rosto dela se encontrava estampada em praticamente todas as revistas de músicas cada vez que algum álbum novo seu era lançado.

Os gêmeos Kagamine cresceram e se tornaram praticamente inseparáveis de Miku. Lily até mesmo anunciou que os dois estavam morando com ela após o primeiro ano escolar de Miku. Porém, a loira ainda não tenha muito jeito com crianças, sendo que quando um surto de gripe atingiu a vizinhança fora a sua vez de se descabelar e pedir à Haku. Lily depois negaria veementemente que ela perdera a compostura.

Rin se tornara uma garota assertiva, determinada e um tanto teimosa que adorava mandar em seu irmão. Ela sonhava em se tornar tão legal quanto "Lily-nee-san" e em fazer dueto com Miku. Ela era a "mente maligna" do trio, sempre bolando algum jeito novo de meter-se em confusão.

Len cresceu se tornando um garoto tímido, porém aplicado, frequentemente tentando (e falhando miseravelmente) pôr um pouco de senso na cabeça de sua irmã gêmea. Ele era muito inteligente, assim como Rin, gentil, compreensível (o que fazia com que Lily comentasse que ele é quem deveria ser a irmã) e adorava sua Rin e Miku, apesar de toda confusão em que se metiam. No entanto, bastava ouvir a palavra "shota" que ele imediatamente se tornava uma fera.

Enquanto cuidava de sua vida pessoal e criava a sua filha, ajudando-a a crescer, Haku tivera de passar por várias situações que desafiavam todo o seu conhecimento adquirido sobre crianças e adolescentes.

- Mamãe, como os bebês nascem?

Como quando Miku começara a perguntar sobre os "fatos da vida" aos treze.

- Hum… bem… e-eu… digo… você vê, Miku… - isso se seguiu por uma hora até Haku finalmente pedir licença para ir ao banheiro, se olhar no espelho e recompor-se. Ela então armou-se de todo o seu conhecimento sobre biologia e anatomia e voltou para explicar a Miku como o nascimento ocorria.

Três horas depois, Miku estava sentada no sofa, rosto mais vermelho do que uma beterraba e tremendo como se estivesse em choque, e Haku estava sentada na mesa, com a sua cabeça nesta e Lily a confortá-la (sem tentar nada que fosse considerado inapropriado) enquanto que a mulher de cabelos prateados murmurava seu mantra de "eu sou uma péssima mãe".

Passadas algumas semanas, Rin se revelara um tanto precoce para sua idade quando ela chegara até Lily enquanto esta assistia a um filme alugado com Haku, esta corando e tentando se manter a uma distância "segura" de Lily, porém sem sucesso, pois o braço da loira se encontrava em volta de seus ombros.

- Tia Haku. – Rin começara. – Miku e eu vamos ter peitos grandes como os seus?

Haku empalidecera e quando Lily perguntou por que Rin estava perguntando aquilo a garota simplesmente disse:

- Miku diz que eles são fofos e macios, que nem um travesseiro. Se for assim, quero eles também pra eu poder dormir confortável com a Miku quando viermos ficar aqui!

Aquilo rendeu uma conversa embaraçosa de duas horas com as duas garotas e Haku repensando sobre antigos hábitos noturnos que Miku ainda demonstrava de vez em quando.

Miku agora possuía 14 anos e dera a Haku uma notícia que a levou a ter sua primeira discussão com sua filha:

- Mas eles dissera que eu era perfeita pra fazer a propaganda, mamãe. E que isso ajudaria a começar a carreira como cantora. – a menina de cabelos azuis falou após ouvir sua mãe recusar o convite para que ela estreasse em uma propaganda da Academia patrocinada por Crypton.

- Miku, eles dizem isso, mas ter o seu rosto estampado na TV expõe você. As pessoas vão começar a te analisar e criticar. – Haku argumentou.

- Mas e se eu me sair bem? E se eles gostarem de mim?

- Filha... – O tom de Haku se tornou mais sério e resoluto. – ser famosa não é tão fácil e bom quanto parece. É muita pressão e você é nova demais pra ter tanta responsabilidade.

Haku deixou claro que não mudaria de idéia, o que surpreendeu um pouco Lily (que havia vindo á casa da mulher de olhos vermelhos para aproveitar e almoçar por lá). Miku fez beiço e tentou recorrer a loira, mas Lily apoiou Haku:

- Sua mão ta certa, Miku-chan. Ser famosa não é fácil e praticamente devora todo tempo que você podia passar com seus amigos.

Vendo que não ia conseguir convencer ninguém, Miku saiu batendo pé sem dizer nada a mais ninguém.

Após sua filha ter saído de vista, Haku suspirou. Miku vinha se tornando muito insistente em seu sonho de virar uma cantora famosa como Lily, ainda mais agora que alguns caça-talentos de Crypton estavam visitando a escola e fazendo testes entre algumas aulas. Haku sabia que eventualmente iria ter de conversar com Miku sobre aquilo e agora que sua filha trouxera o assunto a tona, não havia mais saída.

- Bem, parabéns Haku! Sobreviveu a sua primeira discussão com sua filha e ela nem saiu dizendo que te odeia ou que você destruiu os sonhos dela. – Lily disse, dando tapinhas nas costas de sua amiga, tentando animá-la. O exemplo era tão específico que Haku só podia imaginar como Lily teria lidado se fosse ela em seu lugar.

- Mesmo assim, vou falar com a Miku. – Haku disse, se colocando em pé. Ela odiava aquela sensação de ter deixado Miku chateada, mesmo sabendo que era necessário dessa vez.

Subindo as escadas até o segundo andar da casa onde ficavam os quartos e o banheiro, Haku parou perto da porta aberta do quarto de Miku e respirou fundo antes de entrar, mentalmente se preparando para o que podia ser outra discussão.

- Miku... – a mulher de cabelos prateados disse, entrando no quarto de sua filha. Miku estava sentada perto de uma mesa onde estava fazendo o seu dever de casa. Ela olhou para Haku. – Miku eu só quero o seu bem. Não é que eu não queira que você seja famosa.

- Então por quê?

- Porque ser famosa, manter a fama, é muita responsabilidade e cobrança. Olha a Lily, por exemplo. Quantas vezes ela vem almoçar aqui em casa?

- Poucas. – Miku respondeu, parecendo começar a ligar os pontos.

- E se lembra das vezes em que ela atendeu o celular e teve de sair correndo? É porque ela teve de comparecer a uma reunião da gravadora ou o agente chamou ela. Lily tem de sempre estar disponível e ela tem de manter uma imagem. Você saberia fazer tudo isso, todos os dias?

Miku ficou quieta, pensando no que sua mãe lhe disse. Ela então olhou para Haku e sacudiu a cabeça. Haku suspirou novamente e abraçou Miku, que a abraçou de volta pedindo desculpas por ter saído da sala daquele jeito.

Passados alguns segundos, as duas se separaram e Haku sorriu para a garota de cabelos azulados.

- Eu não me importo de você querer ser famosa. Se é isso que você quer, filha, então eu vou te apoiar. Mas tudo tem seu tempo. Olha só pra mim. Eu demorei muito tempo até descobrir como faria pra te criar sem ter de me descabelar sempre que algo desse errado. - Miku soltou uma risadinha, fazendo com que Haku também risse.

- Tá bom, mamãe. Eu espero. – Miku disse, abraçando sua mãe adotiva novamente. – Te amo mamãe.

- Também te amo, Miku. – Haku disse, beijando a testa de Miku.

Feitas as pazes, as duas desceram as escadas novamente e encontraram Lily ali, a espera delas. Vendo que as coisas haviam voltado ao normal, a loira falou para Miku:

- Se algum dia quiser saber como é ser famosa, me procura Miku. Posso te dar algumas dicas de quando e como você deve se apresentar.

- Tá bem, tia Lily! – a adolescente falou em um tom entusiasmado.

- É claro, você só precisaria fazer um pequeno favor em troca. – Lily disse, se inclinando para perto de Miku, sussurrando, porém alto o suficiente para que Haku ouvisse. – Convence a sua mãe a sair comigo.

- LILY! – Haku exclamou, corando. – Pare de tentar usar minha filha!

- Ei, amor é guerra Haku e pra isso preciso de tantos aliados quanto possível. Certo Miku?

A garota de marias-chiquinhas riu e concordou com a cabeça, fazendo com que sua mãe chamasse seu nome em protesto.

Apesar desses pequenos episódios, Haku podia dizer que estava muito contente com sua família, amigos e emprego. Ela só podia imaginar como as coisas seriam dali para frente...


End file.
